Kamen Rider Kyoku
by AweGicks
Summary: Welcome to the world of Jinya Kawabata, a classical music teacher with a deep secret. He is Kamen Rider Kyoku, and through the power of music he fights off an ancient race known as "The Tonedeafs" who wish to bring silence to the planet and rule over it with absolute power. With the help of his friends, will he be able to stop what seems inevitable?
1. Episode 1 - The First Note

Kamen Rider Kyoku Episode 1:

The First Note

 _*We open in an unfamiliar city. A woman had her back to the viewer, a guitar case lazily strapped around her shoulder as she hopped from a train breathing in the fresh air of what would become her new home*_

 _*She cautiously stepped forward now coming into full view, on the back of her case it read "Property of Risami Numata", she sported a black leather jacket and a stained navy crop top complete with matching black shorts, black leggings and black combat boots. Her luscious brown hair draping over her shoulders though a stray dark blue mark ran down the center giving a sense of rebellion*_

 **Risami** : This is the start of a journey, huh?

 _*Risami adjusted the straps on her shoulders and lugged an overfilled suitcase through the busy streets, coming to a stop just in front of a stripmall music studio, the shining letters reading "Jinya's Classical Training" even with the Sun's rays beating down on the area*_

 _*Risami eyed the building, her eyebrow arching upward as she looked around clearly hoping for a different building before groaning loudly and pushing the door, only to find a dimly lit room, the lights were off indicating no one was around besides Risami herself*_

 **Risami** : Hello?! Anyone here?!

 _*Risami stepped cautiously through the building, dropping her luggage on the ground in front of the door, as she peered around noticing another door, propped open, that lead to an upstairs area*_

 _*The girl shrugged and made her way up, finding a large open area that lead to another room that she immediately recognized as a recording studio*_

 **Risami** : Exactly what I was looking for!

 _*Risami nearly sprinted toward the soundboard, easily turning it on and placing the settings just where she wanted them, before revealing her guitar, an electric one, dark blue and gold in color, with her name written neatly in cursive on the back*_

 **Risami** : Let's rock.

 _*A smirk spread to Risami's face, as she set her gear up and strummed lightly before bringing her right arm skyward and slamming it down into the strings, figuratively shaking the whole building and cutting off the silence that had filled the room previously*_

 _*Risami played furiously for what seemed like hours until a flash of light caught her attention and she froze, seeing a shadowy figure enter the room, but as the lights turned on it was, just a normal man*_

 _*Risami silently sighed in relief before stepping out of the studio jutting an accusatory finger toward him*_

 **Risami** : Who are you? How'd you get in here?!

 _*The man looked at her bewildered, and now that she could see him, she noticed his well built figure, his jet black hair tied into a sloppy man bun, and his clothing not unlike his stance, pristine and clean, as he wore a sports jacket, khaki slacks, and a buttoned shirt open at the top revealing his collarbone*_

 _*The man paused for a moment before taking hold of her arm and slamming her against the wall, pure intensity in the words he spoke*_

 **Jinya** : You have a limited amount of time to tell me exactly who you are, and why YOU'RE in my school.

 _*A flash of realization came onto Risami's face, soon replaced by pain as Jinya pushed her arm further up her back*_

 **Risami** : OW! OW! OW! My name is Risami Numata, I came here to learn from you because I heard you were REALLY REALLY good at music!

 _*Risami blurted out her words, but Jinya understood releasing her and crossing his arms, Risami on the other hand rolled her shoulder, pissed*_

 **Risami** : You know, you could've really hurt me with that stunt you just pulled.

 **Jinya** : Be happy I didn't, it's not exactly smart to break into one's place of business.

 **Risami:** I didn't break in, necessarily, the door was open, I thought I might look around for someone.

 _*Jinya leaned forward slightly to examine Risami face-to-face only to lean back up and sigh*_

 **Jinya** : So you came here to learn?

 **Risami:** Yeah, though I'm not so sure anymore

 _*She rubbed her arm for emphasis, but Jinya remained unphased, slinking back a bit, trying to keep his space in the presence of the fairly cute girl*_

 **Jinya** : If you want to learn, might I suggest that you stop playing...trash like what you just did?

 _*Risami grunted in surprise, keeping her composure, but not well as she stepped forward stomping*_

 **Risami** : First you almost break my arm, then you call my work trash?! You're a thin ice!

 **Jinya** : You came here to learn from me, I teach classical, not rigid unruly.

 _*Risami clenched both fists slowly as if visualizing that she was choking, the calm and almost anger inducing Jinya, at least by her standards*_

 **Risami** : How can you just insult me so calmly?!

 **Jinya** : I'm not insulting you necessarily, just your taste in lackluster composition that serves no purpose, not as much as works of true art.

 **Risami** : Oh, but I'm sure your "classical" invokes so much, huh?

 _*Jinya said nothing, but he did shrug lightly, which somehow made Risami even more pissed than his words*_

 **Risami** : Then why don't you show me why it's so much better, huh?!

 **Jinya** : I had planned to do so when I had more students, but..alright.

 _*Jinya, stepped over to the soundboard kneeling down to softly grasp a violin and the matching bow, before placing it into position where he felt comfortable and closing his eyes, beginning to play, the violin miraculously already tuned*_

 _*As he played, Risami had her arms crossed tightly across her chest, attempting to not show any emotion besides indifference to his obviously tear jerking performance*_

 _*But before, he could truly get into it he paused and silently said something to himself before placing the violin down again*_

 **Risami** : Why'd you stop? I-uh mean, I played much longer we can't really compare i-

 **Jinya** : It's a..personal thing. Listen, I will teach you, but your style will have to change dramatically before that happens.

 _*Before Risami could muster a reply, we were taken out of the scene, into a completely dark room, one spotlight shone brightly on a clear man figure, though he wasn't human, but rather a creature of some sort, a gleaming crown on his head with a red robe around his body, covering what appeared to be purple royal clothing, a broken musical note running around all of his clothing*_

 _*Another spotlight appeared next to the king, a woman, slightly altered from the king's own species but relatively the same, she too wore a crown and a purple, glorious gown a matching broken note*_

 _*Three figures rose from the ground before the two royal figures, looking like Greed, but with a multitude of broken notes between them*_

 _*The king stood from his throne stepping toward the three creatures that bowed down before his presence chanting with drums beating in a rhythm to the eerie feel of the room*_

 **Creatures** : King Disukonōto! Queen Chinmoku! King Disukonōto! Queen Chinmoku!

 **Disukonōto** : Silence…

 _*The chanting stopped immediately as well as the orchestral drums, the king brought his right arm up bringing it forward and generating, a Binzasara, before mutating it into a dinosaur like creature a raptor more specifically, long wooden whips clacking in a rhythm on the ground*_

 **Chinmoku** : This is what you wish to send, in order to stop Kyoku?

 _*Disukonōto turned his body toward his queen, almost as if ready to strike her for speaking out of turn, but his voice remained eerily calm throughout, and faint as if a whisper to not displace the atmosphere*_

 **Disukonōto** : Have you any other ideas?

 **Chinmoku** : We've struggled to stop this enemy for 2 years, my love, I refuse to accept any other failures.

 **Disukonōto** : He will not..fail, dearest, and if he does, it only negates the inevitable, our race, The Tonedeafs, will soon bring silence to this planet.

 **Chinmoku** : Have him take a small force of Chūi, there is strength in numbers.

 _*Disukonōto,growing ever tired of this time wasted, sent the creature off the same three figures from before multiplying, and following it off*_

 _*We return to Jinya and Risami, who have since settled and have moved to the more roomie area of the building, where it was obvious that Jinya lived, however there was suspiciously one other bed*_

 **Risami** : I've wanted to ask, who's the other bed for?

 **Jinya** : My..business partner, I guess you could say. Tanner Petre, we met when I was studying abroad and he's been helping me keep the school open.

 **Risami** : Do I get to meet him at any point?

 _*Jinya shrugged sipping the tea he held in his hand*_

 **Jinya** : Up to how long you stay here, I guess?

 **Risami** : Reassuring.

 **Jinya** : I can't say you'd want to meet him, he's not exactly the most modest of people when it comes to girls. IF you ever did meet, it'd probably start with him telling you that you're just his type.

 _*Risami nodded absentmindedly, her gaze wandering everywhere else but on present company, who she found boring, at the moment*_

 _*To her surprise, Jinya stood suddenly*_

 **Jinya** : I have something to take care of very quickly. Don't let any strangers in, please.

 _*Risami stood as well while Jinya collected the jacket he had discarded earlier*_

 **Risami** : Are you going out to run errands? Maybe I could he-.

 **Jinya** : NOT necessary...Not necessary, at the moment, it's a personal thing I'll be back soon.

 _*Jinya wasted no time before rushing out the door, leaving a confused and suspicious Risami alone in the building*_

 **Risami** : Stay behind, yeah right.

 _*Risami waited just a few more minutes before rushing out before being thrown to the ground by a wave of energy that came from a few blocks away*_

 **Risami** : W-what was that?

 _*Risami stood slowly still a bit shaken but forcing herself to run, another energy pulse pushing her backward before she came to a sliding halt narrowly stopping herself from slamming into Binzasaur, the raptor creature we had seen before*_

 **Risami** : Holy..sh-!

 _*Risami wasn't able to exclaim her slur, as Binzasaur swung its extended arm, the whips that were lodged into them extending forward, the razor sharp wooden pieces flying toward Risami, who leaped out of the way sliding onto her front and slamming her chin onto the ground*_

 _*The whip slammed into the ground letting out another pulsation of energy that now closer sounded like a binzasara but...off*_

 _*Risami placed her hands firmly on the ground jetting off to an alley as she slid onto her right leg, turning quickly by gripping the side corner of a building so that she could watch Binzasaur and the Chūi march*_

 _*However, her eyes widened as she saw Jinya holding a brown guitar pick in hand, a belt like device wrapped around his waist with violin strings holding the piece together, quite firmly*_

 **Risami** : He's going to get himself killed, what...is this?

 _*Jinya had a look of intensity on his face, he brought the pick up as it caught the light and he brought it down strumming the strings that began to glow radiantly making certain pulsatings in the air so that a popping went off around him*_

 _*The strings formed together creating a holder for the pick as he placed it inside and the driver closed off his fist clenching tightly*_

 **Jinya** : HENSHIN!

 _*There was a flash, as musical notes spilled from the belt circling around Jinya in a composition, each note forming together to play a classical piece, exactly the one Jinya had played before, but it was cut off abruptly as the notes engulfed him and out appeared, Kamen Rider Kyoku, clad in a violin brown with a black under suit, the chest piece having a certain pattern on the front as if to mimic a violin, while Kyoku himself held the body of a violin by the back, a shield, and the bow from a well crafted hilt, a sword*_

 **Kyoku Driver** : Kamen Rider KYYYYYY-OOOOOOO-KUUUUUU

 **Kyoku** : Now then, let us compose a symphony.

 _*Risami watched in awe as Kyoku charged forward into the army, fearless as could be beginning a battle of a lifetime*_

 _*Kyoku weaved expertly Chūi, effortlessly slashing one through the back turning it into a holographic note that faded away, he'd turn quickly slamming his shield into another Chūi and dropping to a knee to slash through a third, all in one blurred movement to Risami's eyes*_

 _*Binzasaur swung its arms rhythmically generating more energy pulses as he shot a whip toward Kyoku, who turned at the last second to redirect it with his shield, sparks shooting from the weapon and the whips as they collided*_

 _*Kyoku bounced his shield forward, his foot dragging into the ground as he charged his sword held upward in his right hand, he slid on his knees slashing through Binzasaur before stepping back up to turn*_

 **Kyoku** : Such a rhythmic instrument, turned into a creature like you? I can't accept that.

 _*Kyoku brought his blade toward his shield playing the strings in the same tune as the Kyoku Driver had generated before, his right foot beginning to glow radiantly*_

 **Kyoku Driver** : Symphonic Finish..

 **Kyoku** : Couldn't have said it better myself.

 _*Kyoku leapt into the air, Binzasaur watching him go upward as he shot both whips forward, however as Kyoku extended his right leg forward and began to shoot through the air, they were completely obliterated, exploding due to the power that radiated from Kyoku*_

 **Kyoku** : RIDER….KICK!

 _*With those final words uttered, a musical note clamped around Binzasaur holding him in place as Kyoku soared through the air slamming into and breaking Binzasaur in two, an explosion following as he slid to a halt on the ground*_

 **Kyoku** : Symphony...Complete.

 _*Kyoku turned sheathing his blade into the shield's open top, and removing the guitar pick from his belt, a flurry of musical notes shooting from his suit as it disappeared in a flash of light, just as the one Risami had seen earlier*_

 **Risami** : That's..insane. More than insane, it's OUT OF THIS WORLD!

 _*Risami fell back onto the wall cradling her legs as she tried to get a handle around this, and then she looked up in determination, the scene transitioning back to the school, where Jinya had just entered and found Risami her back turned to him*_

 **Risami** : Welcome back, Jinya.

 **Jinya** : Sorry that took so long, I thought it would be a lot faster than it turned out to be.

 _*Risami turned dramatically in a chair she took from a computer desk, strumming a toy guitar as if it were a cat*_

 **Risami** : So when were you going to tell me?

 **Jinya** : Tell you..?

 **Risami** : You can't hide your secrets anymore, Kamen Rider Kyoku.

 _*Episode End*_

 ***Next time on Kamen Rider Kyoku***

 _*Jinya was standing before Risami in an undisclosed location, his head lowered unable to meet Risami's gaze*_

 **Jinya** : I became Kyoku initially for the greed that I felt in my heart...things have changed since then.

 _*Another scene, King Disukonōto and Queen Chinmoku were sitting before another monster, its figure impossible to make out*_

 **Disukonōto** : Create silence, where the other failed.

 _*The final scene of Kyoku with Risami behind him, his shield up, ready to take an attack*_

 **Kyoku** : I told you, I made a vow, I intend to keep it, even it it cost my own life in the process!

 ***Look Forward To Kamen Rider Kyoku Episode 2***

 ***Coming Soon***


	2. Episode 2 - Adjusting to the Rhythm

Kamen Rider Kyoku Episode 2:

Adjusting to the Rhythm

 _*Jinya stood in shock, he was face to face with Risami Numata, who continued to casually stroke the toy guitar, a smirk painting her face as she stood, walking up to the man*_

 **Risami** : That's right, I saw you henshin right there in the streets, not a good strategy when trying to keep your identity a secret.

 _*Jinya, still frozen in place, acted on impulse, pulling Risami into a headlock, backing slowly to a wall and shoving her against it, she let out a pained grunt*_

 **Risami** : HEY! What the hell's this for?!

 **Jinya** : You can't tell anyone about me, regarding Kyoku at any rate. It's to remain a secret, or else I'll be forced to do something that we both do not want me to do.

 **Risami** : Are you threatening to kill me?!

 _*Jinya looked bewildered at the thought, releasing her, as she coughed lightly, chucking the toy guitar at Jinya, who swiped it from the air*_

 **Jinya** : No..I wasn't going to kill you. I just hoped, that's all it would take.

 **Risami** : Choking me and slamming my head into a wall?!

 _*Jinya shrugged, clearly his people skills were lacking, Risami grunted angrily, scowling at the man*_

 **Risami** : You're lucky that I want something from you, otherwise I'd have you arrested.

 **Jinya** : Something..from me?

 _*Risami groaned upward, shoving past him and taking a seat back in the chair she was in prior to the encounter*_

 **Risami** : Man sometimes you can be really slow for someone so smart. I want to stay here!

 **Jinya** : Why would you want to stay here?

 **Risami** : Simple, I'm new in town and literally have no place to live, and if I'm going to be studying here I'll need to live close, it's just the best place.

 **Jinya** : I don't exactly remember saying that I would teach you.

 **Risami** : It was just before your big battle idiot! You said I'd have to "change my style" before I could be taught by you, but now you don't get to make any demands.

 _*Jinya rubbed the bridge of his nose, weighing his options silently, before taking Risami's wrist and pulling her from the chair, she of course was caught off guard and stumbled to keep up*_

 **Risami** : What is this? Where are you taking me?!

 **Jinya** : Be quiet, please. You're not in any danger, yet.

 _*Jinya, dragged her up to the studio, moving hastily as he pushed open the door to the recording releasing her wrist and making his way over to the wall, beginning to drag a finger across it, Risami was annoyed now, not holding back any of her snarky remarks**_

 **Risami** : You must've really lost it now. Am I supposed to be expecting to see something?

 **Jinya** : So impatient, usually when I show people these things they're eager.

 **Risami** : Are there other people worth showing?

 _*Jinya ignored her question, continuing to drag his finger across the wall, and as he stepped back she crossed her arms looking at the blank wall, she prepared to say something, but then the wall began to glow radiantly, she watched with her mouth gaping, Jinya couldn't hold back his cocky smirk, a sixteenth note appeared on the wall, glowing white, almost blinding as the wall faded away revealing a small laboratory*_

 **Risami** : What is this?

 **Jinya** : Kyoku's base of operations..please refrain from touching anything.

 _*Risami stepped ahead of Jinya, looking at the main wall which had at least a hundred screens on it, most of them playing the news, while others broadcasted several music channels, and of course in the center a large map of the city, showing certain disturbances, to her right, she noticed a series of guitar pick stands on the wall, only 1 of them filled, and of course the Kyoku Driver was laid on a clean desk, almost as a trophy of sorts*_

 **Risami** : This is...insane! How did you even afford this?

 _*Risami turned to Jinya, only to see he was deep in conversation with an obviously not Japanese man, only a hair shorter than Jinya his dirty blonde hair strewn about, and his rugged stubble severely messy, his clothes spoke of wealth however, as he sported a black suit jacket with a grey turtleneck, dark navy pants that fell just above his ankles and brown loafers*_

 **Jinya** : I didn't know what to do, Tanner. It was either this or kill her, and you know I can't do that, so I...brought her here.

 _*Risami listened in, keeping her body casually turned as she picked up one of the guitar picks, a blue lightning bolt was in the center of it, the rest filled in black, but she was startled by a hand on her shoulder, turning her around*_

 **Tanner** : Hi, you must be Risami, and might I say you look like just my type.

 _*Tanner slyly moved his arm around her shoulders but she elbowed him in the stomach, he gritted his teeth wincing*_

 **Risami** : And you must be Tanner Petre, he told me you'd try something like that.

 **Tanner** : Man! You warned her?

 **Jinya** : She asked, I just assumed it was relevant to the conversation at the time.

 _*Tanner stood after a second, wiping his eye dramatically as if a tear was there from the jab*_

 **Tanner** : At any rate, it looks like you're apart of our world now, so welcome.

 _*Tanner offered his hand to her, a kind smile on his face, Jinya made his way behind Tanner, his expression quite neutral his arms crossed, immediately painting the differences between them to Risami. Tanner the open ladies' man while Jinya was the closed-off superhero*_

 **Risami** : Yeah yeah, welcome and all that. Look, my first question is..what's with the guitar picks? And second question, how'd you get to this point?

 **Jinya** : Right to business then?

 _*Tanner dropped his hand, keeping his smile, as she crossed over to the Kyoku Driver picking it up, only for it to be swiped from her grip by Jinya, who scowled at her putting it back down lightly*_

 **Jinya** : To explain your questions, I suppose I'll have to start from the beginning won't I?

 **Risami** : Won't get any closer otherwise, will we?

 _*Jinya sighed, running his hand across the strings of the Kyoku Driver, a note holding as his story began*_

 **Jinya** : As you know, many years ago, I was one of the greatest violinist of our time, in Japan at least. I was taught by a woman , who I assume is long dead, but she's always kept ambiguous so I suppose I wouldn't be surprised if she were still out there. At any rate, around 3 years ago, I was caught in a massive accident one I don't like to look back on because it rendered me unable to play music by practically mutilating my hands.

 _*Risami took hold of one of Jinya's hands, examining it, Jinya pulled back his hand, making Risami jump from the force of which he jerked back*_

 **Jinya** : Obviously, my hands are fine now, but the memories remain. As I was saying, for a year, I looked for ways to heal myself, Tanner was there to fund me along the way, but I ultimately found nothing, until one day while I was overseas in America, when I heard something call out to me. I initially believed it as nothing, but the voice got louder until I eventually found what was calling me. It was the Kyoku Driver.

 _*Jinya held it up for emphasis, Risami now getting a good look at it's mainly brown color, and the violin strings that seemingly connected the piece together*_

 **Jinya** : Finding it, I was put into a dream like state, for at least 3 days by Tanner's count. When I awoke, my hands were healed..and I believed that this power was given to me and could only truly belong to me. It inflated my ego quite a bit, but I kept it a secret for the most part, using it really only when I wanted something.

 **Risami** : You mean to tell me that you used that thing for your own 'special needs'?

 **Jinya** : I became Kyoku initially for the greed that I felt in my heart...things have changed since then.

 **Risami** : What changed?

 **Jinya** : I met my first Tonedeaf, those being the creatures I fought when you discovered me. I was defeated badly, and it cost the life of many of my closest friends, some that I don't care to mention anymore.

 _*Risami was horrified, Jinya spoke so casually, it seemed as if he didn't care, but she could see the pain in his eyes, just recalling the event, Tanner listened as well, he'd heard the story before*_

 **Jinya** : From then on, I made a vow to make sure that never happened again. That vow continues to change everyday, but it remains honorable at best.

 **Risami** : That's..sort of hard to believe, don't you think?

 **Tanner** : It's the truth, not much else he can say regarding it, is there?

 **Risami** : I..guess not, but what about those creatures, and the guitar picks?

 _*Jinya pulled out his own guitar pick, revealing its strong brown outer rim, violin strings "wrapped" around the front, pasted over the plane white*_

 **Jinya** : It came with the driver, wasn't very hard to realize that it transformed me into Kyoku after I strummed the strings a few times. There was another pick as well, thought I could never activate it, I kept it for..the importance.

 **Risami** : And the 'Tonedeafs' was it? What about them?

 **Tanner** : This is sort of where I come in actually!

 _*Tanner stepped between the two, Jin stepping back a few inches to lean against the desk, allowing Tanner to take the story from there*_

 **Tanner** : After around a year of Kyoku actually defending the people, Jinya told me about him, and we built this place up. Followed by some extensive research regarding the driver and otherwise, and we came across legends of broken note creatures, invoking silence through violence. It wasn't hard to make the connection.

 **Risami** : So what they want is...silence?

 **Jinya** : To put it bluntly, though I assume there's more apart of it. Things that we have yet to figure out.

 _*Risami let out a long breath, placing her arms to her sides, taking in all the information that she was given*_

 **Risami** : So what's the mission here then? Kill them all?

 **Jinya** : Something to that extent..though it's gotten increasingly harder, now that they've begun to send out real monsters, in the form of other instruments as you saw.

 **Risami** : Yeah, that wasn't exactly the most fun experience I've been in,

 **Jinya** : Now that you know, I hope that you'll keep this a secret, at least for now?

 **Risami** : Not like anyone would believe me if I told them, it sounds like something right out of a children's cartoon. Besides, I don't get what I want if I blab.

 _*Jinya scowled at her, Tanner patted his shoulder, sliding past him to Risami's side casually leaning on her again, catching her elbow as she jutted it backward into his stomach again*_

 **Tanner** : How about we discuss that in private, the hero needs some time.

 _*Risami shrugged out of Tanner's grip taking the defensive against him*_

 **Risami** : Fine, but you need to keep your hands to yourself.

 **Tanner** : Noted, not completely heard, but noted.

 _*Risami groaned, Tanner kept his smile as the two left Jinya alone, he turned his back to the opening the scene transitioning to the darkness of Disukonōto and Chinmoku's palace, three spotlights shining, one on the two royalty pieces and the third on a creature,_ Hyoshigi on his hands and feet, completely muted in the palace*

 **Disukonōto** : Create silence, where your other failed. Or be punished, either by our enemy, or by me.

 _*Disukonōto waved his hand at the Hyoshigi creature, it stood, clapping its hands and feet together, but to no avail, everything was quiet..muted, and in an instant it disappeared leaving the two alone*_

 **Chinmoku** : I see no reason that we cannot end this ourselves. Our power is ultimately limitless, you waste time, why?

 **Disukonōto** : What you don't understand. Our enemies only get stronger with each battle, this means that when we silence them forever, the impact will be stronger, our rule will be more absolute.

 **Chinmoku** : But at the cost of our victory, you waste power on the human's instruments.

 **Disukonōto** : I waste no power, as you said..we are limitless. The only thing I waste, is my breath having to explain this to you. Stop questioning me, my queen, or I'll do to you what I threatened to do to our subject.

 _*Chinmoku silence herself, staying her hand that slowly tightened and loosened, having to listen to her husband and king threaten her, but she knew something that he did not, and it was clear by the expression she sported, the scene fading on that image, returning to Tanner, Risami, and Jinya all eating in relative silence, the only thing filling the room was a replay of classical music_ **,** _blasting annoyedly through a small radio Jinya kept on the counter*_

 **Risami** : How do you sit listening to this all the time?! It's so distracting!

 **Jinya** : Your voice tearing through it is even more distracting.

 _*Risami pushed her chair back standing violently, Jinya kept his head lowered, continuing to eat, Tanner shifting his head between the two, tension thick enough to cut with a knife, as he loudly cleared his throat standing as well and lowering Risami back into her seat*_

 **Tanner** : Haha! Good ol' Jin, always with the jokes, huh?

 **Jinya** : Tanner I told you to stop calling me that. It's not my name, and I don't like to hear it.

 **Tanner** : Yeah I know, and every time I do you end up threatening me, but never follow through so it's not really an issue.

 _*Risami smirked, now having something that could push Jinya's buttons and absolutely planning to abuse it in the future*_

 **Risami** : Jin, huh?

 _*Jinya growled with his throat, annoyed as he stood, turning his head toward the door, almost as if he were in a daze, Risami leaned over to Tanner, whispering lightly*_

 **Risami** : He did that when we first met as well, what does it mean?

 _*Tanner leaned backward, not bothering with the whisper, knowing Jinya wouldn't care either way*_

 **Tanner** : Simply put, the Kyoku driver gave him a connection to the Tonedeafs. Usually when he does that it means a monster's attacking, kinda complicated, ask him about it later.

 _*Jinya blinked, nodding toward the two before quickly heading up the base and returning not a minute later gripping the Kyoku Driver, placing it into his deep jacket pocket, and turning toward the two*_

 **Jinya** : I'll be back, I'm sure you can guess why by now.

 **Risami** : A 'personal thing?'

 _*Risami crossed her arms, leaning back in her chair as Jinya raised an eyebrow, clearly not realizing that he was being mocked, making it all the less enjoyable for Risami who sat up straight and leaned over the table*_

 **Jinya** : Anyway, I'll be on my way.

 **Risami** : Wait! Can I come too?

 _*Jinya paused, Tanner looked at her in semi-shock, clearly this wasn't something he had done before, and he was frozen in surprise*_

 **Risami** : No real reason of course, I just think..it'll be cool to see you in action y'know?

 **Jinya** : I..wouldn't recommend it at this very moment. Maybe next time, but hopefully not.

 _*Jinya stepped out as Risami stood, strapping on her guitar and getting ready to follow, Tanner reaching out to take hold of her wrist, she turned forcefully clearly attempting to break his grip, but to no avail*_

 **Tanner** : I'm really REALLY not sure this is the best course of action.

 **Risami** : I'm really REALLY sure that you need to let me go, because 'the best course of action' has never been my favorite.

 _*Tanner looked her in the eyes for a moment before releasing her, she rushed after Jinya, leaving Tanner alone to sigh, and then he groaned following after Risami*_

 _*We rejoined Risami, who had finally made to to the scene, only to be pushed down by Tanner who couldn't slow himself soon enough to stop*_

 **Risami** : Watch it will you? I'm trying to see the action!

 **Tanner** : Sorry, sorry, just never been in such a high stress situation like this one.

 _*Risami gave Tanner a dirty look before turning her head back to the action, where Kamen Rider Kyoku easily weaved through an army of 30 Chūi, quickly slamming a roundhouse into one's head before slashing through two more, dashing forward with his shield to bounce the Chūi into the wall*_

 _*He'd bound upward off of one foot, doing a full backflip before landing in the center letting out a powerful grunt as he spun taking out 5 more that had stupidly surrounded him, but he was quickly thrown off balance by a shockwave, that shot him backward, sending him into a backflip spiral slamming into a car, making it spark*_

 _*Tanner and Risami quickly ran to his side, but he shoved them off, holding himself up with his blade*_

 **Kyoku** : Why are you here? The Tonedeafs are ripping through the city, it's dangerous.

 **Tanner** : Tell that to Risami here, she's the crazy one that followed you! I just..followed her, y'know to keep her safe and such.

 _*Kyoku looked up in annoyance, bringing his blade arm up to his shoulder before popping it back out, holstering the blade into his shield looking at Risami*_

 **Risami** : Look, you wanted me to keep your secret, so you'll have to let me do what I want.

 **Kyoku** : Doing what you want doesn't equate to stupidity. Tanner take her back, I'll handle this and meet up with you later.

 **Tanner** : Sounds good to me, let's go Risami.

 _*Tanner offered his hand to her, so that they could leave, but she looked at it shoving it away*_

 **Risami** : No! I'm not leaving the battle scene, not at a time like this!

 **Kyoku** : UGH! Fine, but stay back.

 _*Kyoku unholstered his blade once more, holding his shield upward, as he charged back in slashing through three Chūi before finally coming face to face with the Hyoshigi creature, but only for a moment as 3 projectiles flew at him, constructs of the Hyoshigi's hands, Kyoku quickly blocked two of them knocking them to the side before slashing through a third and push kicking the Hyoshigi*_

 _*He'd follow up with a series of swipes, quickly dropping to a knee to slash through him again, but before he could react, he was kicked in the head, the impact of an earthquake moving through his body and sending him high into the air, flailing his arms and legs as he hit the ground with a thud, groaning. Risami and Tanner winced seeing Kyoku go down so hard, but he stood again, holding his side*_

 **Kyoku** : T-they don't usually hit that hard.

 _*Hyoshigi quickly rushed forward, each step he took shaking the ground around them as he swung his large arms at Kyoku, Kyoku barely being able to bring up his shield as he slid to the side, coming to a stop, his legs smoking, as his shield disappeared into brown energy, literally dispersing in his hand*_

 **Risami** : Does that usually happen? It sure doesn't look like it usually happens.

 **Tanner** : No..I think he's actually in trouble now.

 **Risami** : Well what do we do?

 _*Tanner brought his hands up, clapping them back onto the sides of his legs, he didn't know, and Kyoku didn't have enough time to come up with a counter plan as he charged in with just his blade, going on the defensive*_

 _*Hyoshigi brought his shoulder down, slamming into Kyoku who quickly rolled onto his arm bouncing upward, and dragging his two fingers across his blade slashing into Hyoshighi's back, forcing it to stumble forward*_

 _*Tanner lifted his fist, cheering on Kyoku, Risami still looked relatively worried*_

 **Tanner** : Good hit!

 **Risami** : Not so sure..

 _*Hyoshigi's retaliation was immediate, giving Kyoku only enough time to press his blade forward in a faulty attempt to block the attack as Hyoshigi swung both arms completely destroying the blade and sending Kyoku backward, his armor dispersing into nothing as he slammed into a wall, groaning as blood ran down his hands and forehead, he slumped over, leaving Hyoshigi satisfied, as he disappeared the Chūi doing the same*_

 **Tanner** : Jinya!

 _*Tanner sprinted to his friend's side sliding onto his knees to taking his head into his hands, as Risami who paused to look for a second quickly pressed down on his wrist, letting out a brief sigh of relief*_

 **Risami** : He's got a pulse.

 **Tanner** : Good, we need to get him back, now.

 _*Risami nodded, taking one of Jinya's arms over her shoulders while Tanner took the other, they began to drag him, the scene fading*_

 _*Soon enough, Jinya awoke, turning his head as light poured into the room, he caught a glimpse of Tanner and Risami who were off to the side, speaking in hushed tones, before both turning their heads to Jinya, making their way closer*_

 **Tanner** : Hey buddy, how's it going'?

 **Jinya** : Save me the childish talk, what happened?

 **Risami** : You got your ass beat by a monster, didn't think you were going to make it but it looks like that armor of yours helped.

 _*Jinya grunted, attempting to sit up, but failing deciding for himself to lay back down, feeling the rubbing of the rough bandages across his forehead, but a look of shock came to his face, as he looked at his hands, sighing at relief to see they were unharmed*_

 _*Risami allowed Jinya to lay in peace, but only for a second as she let out a grunt of frustration*_

 **Risami** : So what now? Now that he thinks he's defeated you, he'll be back to take over, don't you think?

 **Jinya** : when he is back, I'll handle him.

 **Risami** : In your condition, I think not?

 **Tanner** : I'd have to agree, Jin. You're in no shape to fight against that thing again, and nothing would change.

 **Jinya** : On the contrary, what would change is me knowing what to avoid, such as the projectiles he shoots at me, and his large seismic strikes.

 **Risami** : But it's not that damn simple! He could pull something out of the blue and completely murder you.

 **Jinya** : Risk I'll have to take..

 _*Jinya paused for a moment, wincing as he sat up, attempting to stand, his legs shaking even before they touched the cold floor*_

 **Risami** : You don't get to take those kinds of risk in your condition.

 **Jinya** : Then what do you suppose I do? You can't fight him, and right now he's out there creating more mayhem than he would be if I were out there instead of discussing with you.

 **Risami** : Then maybe, I'll handle him.

 _*Jinya turned his head to her, surprise and small annoyance creating a mixed reaction on his face, and altering his tone*_

 **Jinya** : You and what power? I'm the only one who can activate the picks, I'm the only one with a driver.

 **Risami** : But you're not the only one with a pick.

 _*Risami flashed the blue and black pick she had taken from the Kyoku base earlier, she gripped it slightly with her thumb and index finger, Jinya attempted to stand, but he couldn't, Tanner walking up to her instead, taking her wrist*_

 **Tanner** : Are you insane? He already said that the driver is the only thing that's able to activate these, you're only going to get yourself killed if you try this.

 _*Risami pulled away from Tanner, beginning her way to the front door, placing the pick into her pocket and taking hold of her guitar case, strapping it over her shoulder*_

 **Risami** : Then I die getting to say 'I told you so'.

 **Jinya** : And what do you get to tell us, exactly?

 **Risami** : That I could hold my own against that freak of a monster, if even for a minute.

 _*Risami left on that note, leaving Jinya and Tanner in silence, both looking down at the floor, Jinya gripped the sheets of the bed he was on, turning his head toward the Kyoku Driver and the Kyoku pick*_

 _*The scene rejoined Risami slowly panning up her legs, as she stood before a small group of Chūi, Hyoshigi leading them from the front, he stopped in front of Risami, looking around confused*_

 **Risami** : Expecting someone different?!

 _*Risami gripped the end of her guitar case, quickly pulling it off and unveiling her guitar, pulling the pick out, intensity on her face, but butterflies in her stomach, she knew she didn't stand a lick of a chance, but she had to try and prove Jinya wrong*_

 **Risami** : Well come on then! I don't want to stand here all day.

 _*The Chūi charged curving around Hyoshigi and picking up speed, immediately beginning to swing at Risami who narrowly dodging a wild arm swing, but being hit in the back by another stumbling forward a bit*_

 **Risami** : No chill here then? Alright, bring it!

 _*Risami began swinging her guitar wildly, keeping a tight grip on the pick as she slammed it into one of the Chūi who went down quite easily due to the weight of the guitar, she couldn't stop herself from laughing in excitement, quickly pushing through the Chūi to get out into the open*_

 **Risami** : Wow! This is a crazy rush! I can see why that guy has so much fun now!

 _*As Risami cheered herself on however, she was slammed in the side of the head by a Chūi, sliding onto her shoulder and groaning as her guitar slid away*_

 _*Risami groaned on the ground as the Chūi gripped her under her arms, she tried to struggle but their grip was tight, as Hyoshigi stepped up, readying his hands, as an energy construct began to form around them*_

 **Risami** : You're going to...kill me.

 _*Risami continued to struggle with the Chūi making no progress, as the construct finished and was flung forward...Risami closed her eyes, accepting her fate, but as she opened them she heard explosions through the air, and saw Kyoku, holding his shield and blade, having blocked the attack*_

 **Kyoku** : I told you..I made a vow and I intend to keep it.

 **Risami** : I don't see how that applies here, but a very cool line.

 _*Kyoku turned his head back to her slightly, nodding, Jinya of course was smirking from her snarky remark under his helmet as hee spun quickly slashing through both Chūi in two swift movements and handing her her strewn guitar*_

 **Kyoku** : Now stand back, I'll take it from here.

 _*Risami stroked her chin almost as if she were thinking about his offer, before sighing a smile spreading to her face*_

 **Risami** : I suppose I'll listen this time, just try not to get wiped out this time.

 **Kyoku** : It'll be an interesting battle.

 _*Kyoku turned back, swiping his blade against the shield he held, a out of tune note whistling throughout, almost deafening but clearly painful to Hyoshigi who appeared to cover his ears letting out a low screech*_

 **Kyoku** : Now then...let us compose a symphony.

 _*Kyoku tilted his head downward, charging forward letting out his battle cry, his blade pointed downward while his shield was forward, more projectiles shooting toward him, however they were stopped by the shield, Kyoku quickly slid onto his knees slashing through Hyoshigi*_

 **Kyoku** : Hit!

 _*Kyoku bounced onto his feet back kicking Hyoshigi, and sliding his fingers across his blade he slashed through Hyoshigi once again, but as Hyoshigi's arm went backward to take Kyoku out as before he quickly jumped into the air landing on the arm and spinning off slashing through him again*_

 **Kyoku** : Now to end this, because trust me..you're done.

 _*Kyoku leaped low into the air slamming a foot into Hyoshigi to gain air as he backflipped kicking Hyoshigi in the head before activating his Rider Kick extending his leg*_

 **Kyoku** : Rider..Kick!

 _*Kyoku spiraled through the air slamming through Hyoshigi obliterating him in an instant, coming to a sliding halt his foot steaming*_

 **Risami** : You could've just started with that.

 **Kyoku** : Not much fun in that, is there?

 _*Risami shrugged, a smile breaking onto her face once again, as the screen faded to black, reopening in the darkness of silence, two familiar spotlights shining as they always did*_

 **Chinmoku** : Another failure, more time wasted..for what?

 **Disukonōto** : What you don't realize, we know who Kyoku is close to now. That girl who fought, she too held a pick not unlike his, we are only lucky she does not have a driver and thus cannot use it.

 **Chinmoku** : How does this help us?

 **Disukonōto** : It's not for you to worry.

 _*Disukonōto disappeared from the scene, leaving Chinmoku alone a small group of Chūi gathering in front of her, but as they did so, her right eye flashed, they all disintegrated, black smoke rising, the scene faded to black*_

 _*The episode ended on a piercing note fading slowly*_

 ***Next time on Kamen Rider Kyoku***

 _*Risami was encountered by a mysterious man, wearing all black say for his hair which was a strong brunette*_

 **?** : You have potential, let's see if Jinya can see it.

 _*Another scene of Disukonōto and Chinmoku, in the light this time, they were watching over something..or someone*_

 **Chinmoku** : Sometimes, it takes more than monsters to get what we want. Don't you agree?

 _*A final scene of Kyoku holding his blade toward the same man who had encountered Risami, Risami was behind him, clearly attempting to hold him back*_

 **Kyoku** : You don't know what you are getting yourself into with him.

 ***Look Forward To Kamen Rider Kyoku Episode 3***

 ***Coming Soon***


	3. Episode 3 - A Note-Worthy Encounter

Kamen Rider Kyoku: Episode 3:

Note-Worthy Encounter

 _*We opened in the music school's studio, where distant guitar riffs were heard, as we zoomed into the room, we joined Risami who was attempting to play on her guitar, only to be stopped by Jinya who was strumming in the air showing her how she "should" be playing*_

 **Jinya** : You're too wild, if you want to ever be a great musician, you need to play calmer.

 **Risami** : Maybe you just think that because all your music is old, but frankly I think I'm playing better than you ever could!

 **Jinya** : That's rich, coming from someone who wanted my help in the first place.

 **Risami** : Wanted, not needed..Jin.

 _*Jinya groaned loudly turning his back to Risami as he stormed out of the room, nearly bumping into Tanner who entered right after, handing Risami a card, "SM" written in calligraphy on it._

 **Tanner** : This came for you in the mail, Risa. It's from a friend.

 _*Risami looked at the card, turning it over to see an address pasted on the back, she brought her eyebrow up, lifting her head to meet Tanner's gaze as he shrugged as well, looking equally as confused*_

 **Risami** : You said it's from a friend, who is this friend exactly? Also don't call me Risa.

 **Tanner** : Noted, and when Jinya became Kyoku and returned to Japan, a man by the name of Sumio Bruchon appeared, and he knew..quite a bit more about the Kyoku Driver than either of us did. He taught Jinya a bit of fighting, and then disappeared.

 **Risami** : And...now he's back?

 _*Tanner offered nothing more than another shrug, placing a hand on Risami's shoulder, but she knocked it away, pulling her, guitar over her head and setting it off to the side as she continued to examine the card, noticing a time and date*_

 **Risami** : It's set for tonight, invitation only, guess I'd better make an appearance.

 **Tanner** : You know..I'm not so sure that's a very good idea, Sumio can be..kinda weird.

 **Risami** : No weirder than the two of you, I think I'll manage.

 **Tanner** : Just a warning, try not to mention this to Jinya, he gets a bit..prickly regarding this guy.

 _*Risami nodded to Tanner, sliding past him and through the doors as Tanner's eyes lingered on her a bit longer, he tore them away to leave as well*_

 _*The scene transitioned to hours later, Risami entered a club, her eyes immediately falling on the DJ who wore all black, his brunette hair throwing the outfit out of proportion, but it was obscured by his headphones as he bobbed his head rhythmically, people danced about*_

 **Risami** : He's..pretty good.

 _*Risami continued to mutter to herself, crossing her arms as she slinked into the background, until the party had subsided*_

*Soon, everything had quieted down as the DJ, spoke into a mic pumping the crowd up just before they left*

 **DJ** : Bruchon sent out a calling card to each of you, and he delivered tonight!

 **Risami** : Wait..that's Sumio?

 _*The crowd cheered as the DJ stepped away from the mic and made his way down to the floor, everyone parting to allow him past, he walked slowly and confidently, a smirk on his face as he made his way down the crowd, before stopping and turning heading directly to Risami*_

 **Sumio** : I had hoped you'd come, afterall, it's not everyday that you get to speak with a colleague of Jinya Kawabata.

 **Risami** : Colleague isn't exactly the half of it, I'm more surprised that I got a "calling card" at all, I'm still relatively new in town.

 **Sumio** : Everyone is new in town at some point, but you're more special than them.

 _*Sumio brought his left arm out, beckoning Risami to follow as he lead her outside, the moon shining down on her, but casting a shadow on him*_

 **Risami** : What do you mean, more special than them? Are you talking about when I tried to fight?

 **Sumio** : More than that, you have..unrealized potential, it's time to see whether or not Jinya realizes it.

 **Risami** : You're still being..extremely vague, and I don't like that.

 _*Sumio's shoulders bounced slightly, however it was almost impossible to make out in the darkness shrouding him, he was chuckling*_

 **Sumio** : Things will make sense eventually, and you'll see what I mean in time.

 _*Risami turned her head toward the large moon, she almost thought she could make out a figure before it, but she instead turned her head back only to see Sumio had disappeared as she looked away*_

 **Risami** : Mysterious, huh? That's only part of it.

 _*The scene faded away, reopening the next morning, Risami was staring quietly into space, Jinya was studying her face, Tanner's gaze changed between the two as he loudly cleared his throat pulling Risami out of her trance*_

 **Tanner** : The atmosphere right now is very awkward, and I just have to say I'm not enjoying the staring contest you two have going on.

 **Risami** : Just lost in thought, Tanner, y'know you don't HAVE to say anything.

 **Tanner** : I know, but if I don't then we'll end up not talking to each other at all.

 **Jinya** : I can't necessarily say that that's a bad thing, sometimes I just prefer to take in the sound of silence, it helps me remember what I fight for.

 **Tanner** : Very inspirational, Jinya.

 _*Jinya scowled at Tanner's sarcasm, Risami tired with the two stood pushing her chair backward, making her way out*_

 **Jinya** : You have more practice to do, where do you think you're going?

 **Risami** : You're my teacher that's only hardly older than me, not my father, I don't need to tell you.

 _*Risami exited the shop, leaving Jinya and Tanner alone as they both peered at one another, the scene cutting away to a rooftop, a haze began to fill the area creating absolute and utter..silence*_

 _*Chinmoku and_ _Disukonōto stepped to the edge of the roof, the sun's rays shining on their bodies, Chinmoku looked at her King, turning back toward the ground below*_

 **Chinmoku** : Look how they move, loud..obnoxious.

 **Disukonōto** : It's a temporary development, my queen. Soon we'll have what we need to bring eternal silence.

 **Chinmoku** : Soon? We have what we need now, limitless power at our disposal and yet you play with our enemies as if they are food.

 **Disukonōto** : I never play, everything I do is for a reason, and your place is not to question my choices.

 **Chinmoku** : I'm only here to suggest better courses of action than this. We've been mates for thousands of millions of years, and we still haven't reached the perfection that we wish for.

 **Disukonōto** : In time, we will, but Kyoku still lives, attacking him now may prove futile in our ultimate quest.

 **Chinmoku** : Yes but, sometimes it takes more than monsters to get what we want. Don't you agree?

 **Disukonōto** : The monsters we make bring us closer to our goal, I shouldn't have to justify this.

 **Chinmoku** : No..I suppose you shouldn't.

 **Disukonōto** : Good, then we are in agreement.

 _*Disukonōto brought his hand out a Hotchiku materializing in his palm, his eyes shined for a moment tearing through the black and white with a flash of yellow, as the Hotchiku mutated, becoming a monster*_

 **Disukonōto** : Don't fail me, or join your brethren in total damnation.

 _*Hotchiku bowed to the king and queen, disappearing in a flash, Disukonōto turned to leave, but Chinmoku's gaze lasted a while longer, but she too turned away, the haze disappearing*_

 _*We rejoined Risami who marched down the sidewalk stopping at the front of the club she was at previously, she looked around frantically, groaning in anger*_

 **Risami** : Where could you have gone so quickly?!

 _*Risami continued to look around before sighing and deciding to leave, but she was suddenly blown back from a burst of wind, she slid backward along with the people around her and she looked up*_

 **Risami** : Great, and he's not even here!

 _*Risami grasped for her guitar only to realize she hadn't brought it and instead decided to stand, seeing Chūi walking forward Hotchiku was at the front continuing to blow our bursts of wind obliterating everything around*_

 **Risami** : Oh..not good, not good at all.

 _*Risami stood her legs shaking from that impact as she stood in the center of the road blocking off their path*_

 **Risami** : You want to get anywhere?! You'll have to go through me!

 _*The Chūi charged forward, accepting the challenge as Risami put her arms up bracing for attacks, however she was saved by Kyoku who slashed through the front line of Chūi and went into a defensive stance looking back at Risami*_

 **Kyoku** : Clearly you didn't learn from the last time you tried this, you're not exactly fit for battle.

 **Risami** : I like to try my luck.

 **Kyoku** : Try it when the city isn't on the verge of being destroyed.

 _*Kyoku turned back to see a small blast of wind heading toward him, he quickly brought his shield up sliding backward from the impact but spinning quickly to rush forward dragging his blade through the ground as he slashed into Hotchiku back kicking him into a nearby car*_

 _*Kyoku continued to fight off the Chūi as Risami made her way toward a few people, performing crowd control for the time being, but she kept her eyes on the battle studying Kyoku's moves well, but her view became blocked as a familiar man appeared before her*_

 **Risami** : Sumio?

 **Sumio** : You do appear to have a knack for being in the right place at the right time.

 **Risami** : Trouble finds me, what are you doing here?

 _*Sumio turned watching Kyoku battle, he turned back to Risami_ *  
 **Sumio** : Reviewing an old student.

 _*Sumio turned toward the Chūi as they all charged at him, he quickly roundhoused one of them in the side turning swiftly to elbow another, gaining the attention of Kyoku who immediately gripped his blade harder knocking Hotchiku down once more, he marched toward Sumio*_

 **Kyoku** : I distinctly remember telling you not to show your face to me again.

 **Sumio** : That's no way to greet me, Jin.

 _*Kyoku slashed through two more Chūi as Sumio knocked over a couple others, meeting Kyoku's gaze as the Chūi disappeared in black smoke circled around the pair*_

 **Kyoku** : I'll greet you how I damn well wish, you know what you did.

 **Sumio** : Everything I chose to do was for the greater good, it's shouldn't be an issue.

 **Kyoku** : Well it is.

 **Sumio** : We won't be discussing it further, so you may as well forget now.

 _*Kyoku growled at Sumio who turned away rejoining Risami as Hotchiku shot out another blast of air hitting the distracted Kyoku in the back, sending him flying through the skies and slamming into a car, shattering the glass on impact, sparks also coming from the car as it was forced to move*_

 _*Risami attempted to rush over to Kyoku but Sumio gripped her arm, she whipped her head back looking at him, Sumio's grip was firm*_

 **Sumio** : Let him struggle, maybe it'll get him to see actual light.

 **Risami** : What the hell are you talking about? He's need my help.

 **Sumio** : He'll be fine, the Kyoku Armor has taken harder hits in its time.

 _*Risami watched as Kyoku stood, holding himself up with his blade as he looked up watching Hotchiku charge toward him, he quickly slammed his shield into Hotchiku's stomach push kicking him backward and striking him with two quick slashes to the chest*_

 _*Hotchiku stumbled looking at Kyoku who swung his blade in a circle rhythmically ready to make the final strike*_

 **Risami** : I guess you were right.

 **Sumio** : He's not using his full potential, the monster will get away.

 _*As if on cue, Hotchiku charged up another blast shooting it into the ground uprooting the pavement as it blinded Kyoku who shielded himself, allowing Hotchiku to lift into the air rocketing away as Kyoku knocked away the few remaining floating pieces, looking up into the sky and slamming his sword into his shield angrily*_

 _*Sumio released Risami, clapping sarcastically as he made his way toward Kyoku*_

 **Sumio** : Excellent job, you allowed the monster to get away, I had hoped you were past this part of your brigade.

 **Kyoku** : I'm sick and tired of listening to you lecture me like you've done so much good in this world! The next words you say better be played out well, or this blade goes through you next.

 **Sumio** : I welcome the challenge.

 _*Kyoku brought his blade up swiftly stopping it at the end of Sumio's throat, tension rose between the two as Risami quickly pushed them apart, Kyoku stepped back but kept his blade pointed at Sumio*_

 **Risami** : You both need to stop this now! We're clearly all on the same side, so why are you fighting?

 _*Kyoku shoved Risami out of the way, bringing his blade closer to Sumio, but Risami took hold of Kyoku's free arm, keeping him from moving much further*_

 **Kyoku** : You don't know what you're getting yourself into with him. Once he has what he wants from you, he'll take and take with no remorse.

 **Sumio** : That just goes to show how much you truly know about the situation. You're still a child, even when you try to act like an adult.

 _*Sumio placed a finger on Kyoku's blade pushing it away, as he walked off, Kyoku didn't bother to chase after him as his form disappeared, recreating the guitar pick that transformed him, he pulled his arm away from Risami who was still confused*_

 **Risami** : Jinya, what's going on between you two?

 **Jinya** : That's my business, not yours. You should've stayed away from him.

 _*Jinya stalked off in the opposite direction, Risami looked at her hand, toward Jinya, and then in the direction that Sumio went*_

 **Risami** : I wonder what happened there.

 _*Risami quickly rushed off, the scene faded to black for just a moment but reopened with Jinya entering the music school, Risami right on his heels but he stopped, forcing her to bump into him*_

 **Risami** : Might wanna warn someone when you decide you're just going to stop in a doorway!

 _*Risami pushed past Jinya, who was easily moved. She looked forward seeing Sumio was there, and she now noticed that Jinya was tense, his fist clenched tight, his teeth gritted*_

 **Jinya** : What are you doing here?

 **Sumio** : I came for Risami, you being here is just..an unexpected delay.

 **Jinya** : If you know what's good for you, you'll leave now.

 **Sumio** : And you'll force me out, if I don't?

 _*Jinya stepped forward forcefully, but Tanner had appeared taking hold of his arm and shaking his head lightly, Jinya relaxed himself still glaring dagger at Sumio who casually sauntered over to Risami*_

 **Sumio** : Come to me when you're ready to talk, what I have to say is important.

 _*Sumio disappeared deeper into the shop and Jinya shoved off Tanner, stomping up toward the Kyoku Base, the door slamming from up the steps, Risami looked at Tanner*_

 **Risami** : You're around for a lot of this, what happened between those two?

 **Tanner** : It's a pretty..long story.

 **Risami** : Well I'm not getting any younger, and you're not going anywhere until you tell me.

 _*Tanner sighed, pulling Risami over to a corner, knowing that neither of the two would hear him*_

 **Tanner** : Well, like I told you before, Sumio came around when Jinya first returned back to Japan, and he knew quite a bit about Kyoku.

 _*The Scene Hazed Out, going into a sepia tinted area, where Jinya spoke indistinctly to Sumio, Tanner was also present*_

 **Tanner** : Sumio began to train Jinya in the way of Kyoku, teaching him all the basics of fighting, y'know kicks, punches, all of that.

 **Risami** : Right but what exactly happened? You seem to be dodging the subject.

 **Tanner** : I was getting there!

 _*The initial sepia scene turned to one of Kyoku facing off against a monster of unknown form, Sumio stood behind him, Tanner was also there clearly against his will*_

 **Tanner** : This had been at least the..third encounter with this monster and Jinya was ready to end things. But, when he seemed to be on the ropes, Sumio came in and did something pretty unspeakable.

 **Risami** : And that thing was?

 **Tanner** : He threw civilians in the way, literally. They weren't killed thanks in no small part to Jinya jumping in the way, but when he confronted Sumio about it later, he didn't see a problem with it. Jinya cast him out, and he hasn't shown his face in a year, until last night when you met him.

 _*The scene hazed back to Risami and Tanner, Risami was in shock as she leaned against the wall, taking in all the information*_

 **Risami** : Knowing Jinya, I can see why that pissed him off.

 **Tanner** : That's also probably why he's trying to keep Sumio away from you. If your life were ever on the line, I can't imagine he'd be very happy about it.

 **Risami** : I wouldn't be very happy about that either.

 **Tanner** : Knowing this, what'll you do now?

 _*Risami pushed off the wall, walking around silently for a bit before turning back to Tanner, he looked expectantly at her awaiting an answer*_

 **Risami** : I..don't really know yet.

 **Tanner** : Not the answer I was looking for.

 **Risami** : Well it's the only answer I have right now. I can't be expected to make a decision so quickly.

 _*Tanner sighed, chuckling a bit casually as he patted her shoulder, pulling his hand back before she could do anything physical*_

 **Tanner** : No..I guess you can't, all I can tell you is to be careful around him. He has a way of..playing people.

 **Risami** : I'll keep that in mind, thanks Tanner.

 _*Tanner offered a friendly smile as Risami turned her back walking to meet Sumio, who turned his head, smirking as she entered*_

 **Sumio** : Are you ready to hear what I have to say?

 **Risami** : You told me it was important, curiosity struck.

 **Sumio** : Well, it is. I want to train you.

 _*Risami cocked an eyebrow, Sumio moved closer crossing his arms to await some form of an answer*_

 **Risami** : Train me?

 **Sumio** : In the ways of Kyoku, as Tanner put it.

 **Risami** : Jinya is already Kyoku, what would I have to offer?

 **Sumio** : He's not willing to do what's necessary to win. You're the only other person who I think is prepared to take up the mantle when he dies. It's only convenient that you know him.

 **Risami** : What gives you that idea exactly? What makes you think I can be Kyoku, or that I'm "willing to do what's necessary"?

 **Sumio** : I've been watching for a while, I saw you fight off The Tonedeafs, of course you lost, but that's only because you didn't use the resources available to you. You have the moxie to do it, but not the skill, which is what I offer to you.

 _*Risami looked Sumio in the eyes, and pushed him backward softly, backing up a bit and folding her arms across her chest*_

 **Risami** : You offer a lot, there's no doubt about that. But, you're wrong about one thing, I'm not willing to do what's necessary, and I'm not going to put human lives in danger over this mission.

 _*Sumio's smirk curved into a scowl, he stepped past Risami looking over his shoulder, his face once more obscured by shadows*_

 **Sumio** : The offer remains open, you'll come around eventually, and if not then I suppose I'll just find someone better.

 _*Sumio's figure disappeared as Risami let out a breath of relief, the tension in her body leaving now that Sumio had exited the room*_

 **Jinya** : I expected you to accept his offer, just seemed like something you'd do.

 _*Risami jumped at the sound of Jinya's voice, but she quickly regained composure glancing back at him*_

 **Risami** : Guess that's just something that you misjudged. I think I made the right choice either way.

 **Jinya** : Here's hoping that you did. Sumio had a lot left to teach me that he didn't get the chance to there are times that I regret forcing him out.

 _*Risami turned completely to Jinya, stepping up to him*_

 **Risami** : For what's worth, I'm sure you have a lot to regret, but that's not something that you should.

 _*Jinya peered down at Risami, their bond growing closer, that is until Tanner rushed into the room yelling out*_

 **Tanner** : Jinya! The monster's back and he's making quite a bit of a problem!

 _*Jinya nodded, he quickly rushed off, Risami looked at the door close, and then at Tanner who gave her an enthusiastic thumbs up*_

 _*The view was at Jinya's feet as the Chūi along with Hotchiku approached him, stopping, Hotchiku began to charge up an air blast as the view scanned up Jinya revealing that he was wearing the driver and was in the process of henshining, musical notes swirling around him as the blast shot forward*_

 _*In a shine of light, we were blinded, Hotchiku looked forward the Chūi ready for anything that could happen, and as the smoke cleared Kyoku swung his shield outward, the eyes under his knight's visor shining*_

 **Kyoku** : It's time to compose a symphony.

 _*Kyoku charged forward, push kicking Hotchiku into the crowd of Chūi, as they began to swarm around him circling him, though eh was prepared, as he looked around slowly before sliding his blade across his shield, creating a shrieking noise that put the Chūi into a frenzy*_

 **Kyoku** : You want silence? That's too bad, because you won't be getting it today!

 _*Kyoku quickly ran his fingers across the blade, leaping into the air as he slammed back down stabbing it into the ground, an explosion went off disintegrating the Chūi and leaving Hotchiku completely vulnerable*_

 _*Kyoku began to walk forward slowly but quickly dashed to the side as Hotchiku let out a large blast, he dragged it across as Kyoku stepped onto the wall leaping off of it and doing a clean front flip to slash through Hotchiku's back*_

 _*He followed it up with a strong left sidekick and backflipping as he activated his final attack, energy beginning to spark up in his right foot as he leaped into the air, extending his leg to come back down*_

 **Kyoku** : RIDER KICK!

 _*Kyoku exclaimed his final words before tearing through Hotchiku's figure, an explosion went off as he holstered his blade*_

 **Kyoku** : Symphony complete.

 _*The scene faded, panning upward toward the blue sky, before returning to the studio where Risami and Jinya were talking, having just completed another session*_

 **Risami** : You were fighting with a lot of vigor when you defeated that monster, what changed exactly?

 _*Jinya shrugged looking toward the ceiling*_

 **Jinya** : I can't say I'm totally sure, I suppose just getting approval on my decision for once felt..good.

 **Risami** : So what you mean to say isssssss...I'm the reason you fought better?

 **Jinya** : You can take the credit today.

 **Risami** : I accept with open arms.

 _*Risami and Jinya both laughed filling the empty studio with a new energy, as the scene slowly faded to black*_

 _*The Episode Ended, On a Warm Wholesome Note*_

 ***Next time on Kamen Rider Kyoku***

 _*Jinya's hand had blood rushing down it, he hissed in a painful air as he looked up, a figure stood at his head, holding the a harp like bow*_

 **Jinya** : Grgh..what are you?

 _*A following scene of Jinya in the Kyoku Cave, he looked at the blue and black guitar pick from previous episodes, Tanner who was following his gaze was standing with his arms crossed tight*_

 **Tanner** : You're insane if you think this'll work, Jinya.

 **Jinya** : I know...but it has to.

 _*A third scene of Jinya with the Kyoku blade held high, he had a tight grip on the blue and black guitar pick*_

 **Kyoku** : If this is what I have to do to gain power, then it's what I'll do!

 ***Look Forward to Kamen Rider Kyoku Episode 4***

 ***Coming Soon***


	4. Episode 4 - A-Major Development

Kamen Rider Kyoku: Episode 4:  
A-Major Development

 _*BOOM! Sounded off an explosion that rocked everything around, we were in a city block, barricaded off as we finally saw our hero, Kyoku roundhousing a humanoid like creature, however his leg was thrown back with amazing force, arrows pierced the front of his armor, sending Kyoku flying backwards, landing on his stomach, form failing as blood oozed from his right hand, he sucked in a sharp air, beginning to feel the pain in his side*_

 **Jinya** : Grgh..what are you?

 _*We now got a closer look at the creature, it held a golden harp, shining in the sun..but it was corrupted black lightning strikes cracking it throughout, the same could be said about its body*_

 _*The Harp offered no reply, instead aiming its bow steadily at Jinya..but before the arrow could be loosed, a car slammed into the side of the creature ramming it into the side of a wall*_

 _*Jinya looked up, still in pain..his vision slowly faded as he watched Risami fall to both knees in front of him, he read her lips seeing the words "Jinya! You'll be ok!" before his vision faded to black*_

 _*The black soon became spotted with color as Jinya awoke, looking around in haste and immediately regretting it, as he felt his side seeing as he'd opened whatever stitch was put there before, Tanner entered calming Jinya down a bit*_

 **Tanner** : Jinya, calm down. You're in the school.

 **Jinya** : H-how'd I get here?

 **Risami** : I brought you after you got your ass handed to you, again.

 _*Risami was standing in the doorframe, looking at the two friends before making her way inside*_

 **Tanner** : That's putting it pretty bluntly, but yeah. That harp arrow "Tonedeaf" guy wiped the floor with you, even without a small army backing him up.

 **Jinya** : That shouldn't be possible. I was at my best during that battle, was there anything distinct that you can remember?

 _*Risami and Tanner stayed silent for a long moment, before finally giving the disappointing conclusion*_

 **Risami** : I only showed up at the very end to ram a car into the freak, I didn't get much out of it other than it was gold and black and jumped really high to escape.

 **Jinya** : So we know absolutely nothing?

 **Risami** : Well we know you lost to it.

 _*Jinya tried to lunge at Risami, but he grunted in pain, the bandages surrounding his lean muscular figure beginning to stain pink-ish as opposed to crimson red blood usually was*_

 **Tanner** : So you bleed pink now?

 **Jinya** : It's a..new development, I think I'm healing, maybe it alters blood color.

 **Risami** : You guys are dancing around the actual issue, which is the fact that Kamen Rider Kyoku our literal only defense is defenseless against this creature.

 **Jinya** : I'm not defenseless, clearly I was caught off guard, I'll be better next time.

 **Tanner** : If this time was your best, I have a hard time believing that's true, Jinya.

 **Jinya** : Then what do you suppose I do, Tanner?

 _*Jinya was getting frustrated, but Risami placed a hand on his shoulder, pushing him back down, and since he wasn't in a position to fight back he obliged*_

 **Risami** : Maybe you just need..a power boost.

 **Tanner** : Where could he possibly get one big enough to stop that guy?

 **Jinya** : I have a vague idea of where I could.

 _*Tanner and Risami traded glances before returning their gazes to Jinya, Risami did a motion with her hands telling Jinya to continue to explain*_

 **Jinya** : It's..experimental obviously but it's very possible to use other means of power other than the Kyoku pick.

 **Risami** : Like?

 **Jinya** : Like the other pick.

 _*Risami thought for a moment before shrugging, Tanner was stiff*_

 **Jinya** : It may be our only option.

 **Tanner** : You want to try and repeat what happened before, Jinya? I don't think that's a good idea.

 **Risami** : Wait..what happened before?

 _*Jinya ignored Risami, pivoting toward Tanner with a glint of rage*_

 **Jinya** : It doesn't matter what you think is a good idea, Tanner. I either do this, or everyone suffers, I refuse to even acknowledge that possibility.

 **Tanner** : But at what cost? Your body can't handle that kind of power, we know it can't, hell even Sumio didn't want you to try that.

 **Jinya** : I don't recall ever caring what Sumio did or didn't want.

 **Tanner** : That's not the issue here, Jinya. It's dangerous, we can't risk our only line of defense based on a theory and an ego.

 **Jinya** : This isn't about ego, Tanner! This power boost is my only chance, clearly my best isn't enough.

 _*The two continued to bicker as Risami got progressively more annoyed, she let out a breath, before yelling to get their attention, they both turned their heads toward her*_

 **Risami** : Arguing is getting us nowhere. The best thing to do right now is to make sure you're in tip top shape and hope that that creature waits long enough so you're ready to face it.

 **Jinya** : Something tells me time won't be on our side.

 _*Tanner instead of trading words, turned away leaving the room, the tenseness subsiding only slightly as Risami asked a question she might regret later*_

 **Risami** : So what happened the first time?

 **Jinya** : It's a long story; you wouldn't understand if I tried to explain.

 **Risami** : I'd understand if you gave me the chance to.

 _*Jinya simply turned his head away, experimenting_

 _*The scene cut away, we were met with an eerie darkness that we knew all too well as two lights shined on our King and Queen of silence, the harp kneeled before them, his bow latched firmly across his back*_

 **Disukonōto** : You've done well, so far.

 **Chinmoku** : I would be impressed, but Kyoku still lives; which means our plans cannot come to fruition.

 **Disukonōto** : We've waited since the beginning of man for this moment; we can wait just a bit longer.

 **Chinmoku** : I tire of waiting, we've waited too long; it's time for action, and your small scale plans lead to nothing but constant defeat.

 _*Disukonōto_ _let out a low burst of energy toward Chinmoku, it didn't seem to affect her, but as she attempted to speak, she had been silenced, The King turned back to his soldier, Harp stood from his kneel holding his bow firmly in his right hand*_

 **Disukonōto** : Go, kill Kyoku, and let my outburst here be a testament to what will happen if you fail.

 _*Harp nodded, bringing his left arm to his chest and disappearing in a golden flash, Disukonōto also disappeared, leaving Chinmoku who still appeared to be silenced, but she simply sent out her own wave, she muttered*_

 **Chinmoku** : A testament indeed.

 _*Chinmoku too disappeared, leaving the dark void with an eerie silence that somehow pierced through any sound that could play, almost as if erasing it completely from existence-the only sound coming through was a sharp groan from Jinya-the scene changing to reveal he was on his feet, but in pain nonetheless; keeling over with a hang to his rib, a slight wince as Tanner entered, crossing his arms lightly across his chest*_

 **Jinya** : I hope you didn't come to just come to tell me to go back to bed.

 _ *****_ _He scoffed, shaking his head lightly*_

 **Tanner** : I've known you way too long to think I can talk you out of anything that has a good impact on your well-being.

 **Jinya** : Then you also know that no matter what you say, I have to try this again-one more time, it could change everything.

 **Tanner** : IT COULD ALSO KILL YOU!

 _*Jinya felt the weight of Tanner's words immediately, turning his head to see the man clenched his fist in passion-a single tear running down his right cheekbone, he was shaking lightly, his shoulders tense*_

 **Jinya** : Everyday I go out there and fight for this planet, for the sake of sound, and you're only now worried about what could and couldn't kill me?

 **Tanner** : Before, it was different. These monsters are strong, sure, but you always came out on top, which is why I was never worried. But this.. using that power almost killed you once before. The fact that you're too headstrong to understand that it just won't work...it's too much.

 _*Jinya hobbled to Tanner, gripping him by his shoulders to steady himself, ignoring the pain that it brought him for the moment*_

 **Jinya** : Everyday I risk my life going out there, transforming, but it's for the best. It means I can protect what I love, music. The odds are always against me, I stand against them regardless.

 _*Tanner paused, taking in his words; thinking of some sort of reply something to keep his best friend from killing himself, but...was he even wrong to do what he did? Did Tanner have the jurisdiction to tell him what to do?*_

 **Tanner** : The odds are even more against you than they were before, these monsters are getting stronger, whoever is sending them wants you dead, and they're strong enough to take your life from you now more than ever.

 **Jinya** : I've accepted those consequences, I'm sorry you don't understand what needs to be done.

 _*Tanner curled his lips in-he took a long deep breath pushing away Jinya's hands that had only tightened in grip on his shoulders..he didn't even have a rebuttal, he just walked away, leaving the temporarily crippled Jinya to lower himself on a knee; the only comfortable position for him*_

 _*There was a slow pan; Risami had been listening to their argument, she wasn't totally sure what to say, or if she should even say anything as was clear on her face, the stress lines clear-she turned; rushing off to where Tanner was; Jinya could handle himself for now*_

 _*Our view of the scene that'd played just moments earlier cleared, reconvening with The Harp monster; parading around the city with the Chūi at his back; the citizens ran, some were shot down-others locked themselves away to no avail, without resistance against them they were all powerful, but the marching ceased; a heroic soundtrack chiming in lightly as Kyoku stood-his blade was extending and his shield was closer to his body*_

 **Kyoku** : You're strong, but I have the power, and now I intend to use it.

 _*Kyoku sheathed his blade, it dematerialized as the blue and black guitar pick came into view in his right hand, the Kyoku driver opening to accept it*_

 **Kyoku** : If this is what I have to do to gain the power to end you, then it's what I'll do!

 _*Kyoku pressed the pick into the driver, a wave of energy shot out in all directions; shattering glass, destroying Chūi on impact-The Harp barely able to avoid it with a well timed jump as Kyoku began to lash letting out a roar of intensity; black electricity surrounding him-and then a cut away*_

 _*Tanner found himself not too far away from the action, but not close enough to be affected as he sat downtrodden; Risami speed walking to his side, and taking a seat, slightly exasperated but otherwise ok*_

 **Tanner** : You didn't have to follow me, I don't need to be therapized or anything.

 **Risami** : I'm not exactly here to…"therapize" you, just to see if you're okay.

 _*Tanner cocked his brow, he didn't think Risami cared enough to check up on him; it was nice*_

 **Tanner** : Okay is definitely an overstatement of my mood.

 **Risami** : Jinya wouldn't explain the situation to me, maybe you will?

 _*Tanner chuckled, looking up at the sky-then at Risami he sported his usual smirk, but it was lacking slightly*_

 **Tanner** : It figures he wouldn't want to talk about it, I'm sure he said something about you not being able to understand.

 **Risami** : You've known him for a while, haven't you?

 **Tanner** : Too long...but this isn't about reminiscing, I'm going to tell you what happened.

 _*Tanner pressed on his knees before standing; stretching his arms and back, preparing to tell the story to Risami, who was being patient as he dug deep into his memories*_

 **Tanner** : This may sound cliche, but I remember it like it was yesterday.

 _*We travelled back, way back, Tanner and Jinya were in the Kyoku base-a separate area for testing, clearly in their early years of adventure*_

 **Jinya** : I can handle this, Tanner. It'll be just like the original Kyoku pick.

 **Tanner** : I'm just saying, the power charts said th-

 **Jinya** : Who cares about the power charts? I'm no statistic, and if anyone can handle it, it's me, right?

 **Tanner** : Well I've never been able to stop you from doing something you set your mind to.

 **Jinya** : Exactly, start the test.

 _*Tanner gingerly typed a few things down, before giving Jinya a thumbs-up. He nodded as he held up the Blue and Black guitar pick, not dissimilar to what he'd done just moments earlier, slamming it down into the Kyoku Driver as it closed.*_

 **Tanner** : So far so good!

 _*Jinya smirked, his ego growing as he felt armor surround him in a hollow shell, lining with a bright blue and black; it encased him*_

 **Jinya** : Didn't I tell you it'd wor-

 _*Jinya was cut off-his face was still visible as pain ran through it, the armor broke off around him as black lightning shocked him to his core, he let out a blood curdling scream, his pupils shifting to a deep blue-luckily, he was able to pull away the pick, tossing it through the air as it pierced through the protective glass separating Tanner and Jinya, striking into the wall as Tanner rushed in to his friend's aid*_

 **Tanner** : Jinya, are you alright?!

 _*Jinya was unconscious, barely breathing-battered and bruised, it'd only been a few moments with the new pick, but it had that effect. The scene hazed back to Tanner and Risami-she was on the edge of her seat as Tanner closed the story*_

 **Tanner** : He almost died, and I was there to see it all. The fact that he's willing to risk his life again with this exact same thing; it's too much.

 _*Risami looked down at her boot clad feet, unable to speak for a moment as she searched for the right words to say-instead she stood, placing her hand on Tanner's shoulder, he didn't look back at her, but he was listening, clearly*_

 **Risami** : Jinya not totally right, we both know that, but he's not totally wrong either. The way he chooses to risk his life goes further than any monster, or transformation. It's his duty, or at least that he feels.

 **Tanner** : But why? Why him, and why does he have to make such stupid choices, even though they probably won't work?

 **Risami** : Because that's who he is-he won't admit it, but he's just as impulsive as either of us when it comes to defending what he loves. You can't hold him back from that.

 **Tanner** : I know..but, I know. He's my best friend, Risami; losing him would be a fate worse than...anything I could imagine.

 **Risami** : He'll be fine, Tanner. He always pulls through-that hasn't changed, you just have to trust him.

 _*Tanner took in a deep breath, closing his eyes and thinking back to the battles he had to witness, and how every time Jinya came back. This was no different, and maybe it was time he came to terms with that*_

 **Tanner** : I do trust him; enough to know he's definitely going to get himself killed one day, but today isn't that day.

 _*Tanner smiled finally, patting Risami's hand*_

 **Tanner** : Careful there, you might give a guy a little hope.

 **Risami** : Don't get too excited, I'm just a good friend.

 _*Risami and Tanner's tender moment was interrupted by glass near them shattering-the music picking up into a panic as screams were heard, they were finally made known of a battle being waged*_

 **Tanner** : We should go.

 **Risami** : Agreed.

 _*The pair ran off in the direction that everyone was running away from, as the scene quick cut to Kyoku as he continued to scream out-feeling the energy course through his veins, a zoom into his helmet indicating his pupils becoming a deep blue, the same thing was happening before-The Harp was watching*_

 **Kyoku** : I CAN DO THIS!

 _*He strained, feeling the black electricity strike all around his body-the Kyoku armor was helping him hold out, but it wouldn't last; there was too much power flowing through him..Risami and Tanner appeared just as Kyoku felt the guitar pick fly through the air from his driver-sending out a shockwave of blue that sent him flying back as the pick landed at their feet..sparking with energy*_

 **Tanner** : Jinya!

 _*Tanner rushed past, but Risami quickly picked up the pick..the black electricity lashed at her hand, but faded oddly..almost as if she was harnessing it herself-but that wasn't important right now*_

 **Kyoku** : You're here?

 **Tanner** : I'm going to support you, even if I think you're getting yourself killed by doing this.

 **Kyoku** : You never could talk me out of anything..

 **Tanner** : ...that you set your mind to, yeah yeah; now get up and kick that thing's ass.

 _*Kyoku offered no further words, using his blade to steady himself, having regained his bearings he faced The Harp creature, lowering his head as his blade and shield appeared in hand*_

 **Kyoku** : Now then, let us compose a symphony.

 _*Kyoku charged forward as The Harp monster stayed his ground, drawing back the string of his Harp Bow-firing it forward, but it was deflected by Kyoku's shield..along with further bolts that were fired*_

 _*The Rider wasted no more time, leaping forward to close the space and knee him in the chest, sending him sliding backward before slashing through him twice with perfect form*_

 **Tanner** : Risami, let's get out of here-things are going to get messy fast at this rate.

 **Risami** : Agreed.

 _*The two left the premises as Kyoku continued wailing on The Harp monster, blows being traded as the Harp's foot connected with Kyoku's shield, he parried him back dashing forward almost supernaturally to bring his blade to the Harp's throat, pausing for a moment*_

 _*The two stayed in that position for just a second before The Harp creature kicked up-sending away Kyoku's weapons, drawing his blow string and firing-everything moving in slow motion for a moment*_

 _*Kyoku saw the golden bolt being strung as he pivoted on his left foot spinning as the arrow zoomed past his head, he took hold of the bow, drop kicking The Harp and firing a bolt-though it wasn't golden like before, but had been supercharged with his energy somehow...firing out in a brass that pierced through The Harp-sparks being sent out as the hit landed*_

 **Kyoku** : Different, but interesting.

 _*Kyoku tossed the bow aside, catching his shield and sword as he began to play a tune*_

 **Kyoku** : A harp, so angelic; a monster like you doesn't deserve to use its powers to destroy the music it brings.

 _*The Harp held where the arrow pierced him at his stomach, as Kyoku leapt to the air to the surprise of the monster*_

 **Kyoku** : RIDER ...KICK!

 _*As those words were uttered, Kyoku came rocketing down, the air filling with an orchestral soundtrack of a violin, the harp harmonizing with it lightly in the background as he broke through the monster, shattering it in two as he came to a sliding halt*_

 **Kyoku** : Symphony...complete.

 _*The Harp Monster exploded, but in the flames a golden pick detailing a harp flew through the air, Kyoku caught it before it struck him in the face-examining it closely*_

 **Kyoku** : That's definitely a new development. Another note in the composure of Kyoku.

 _*The scene faded to home base where Jinya, Risami, and Tanner were all in the Kyoku base examining the new pick*_

 **Tanner** : What makes this gold one any different from the other two?

 **Jinya** : The power scaling is far less than the Black and Blue, but still significantly more than Kyoku; it's possible that I'd be able to harness this one, if I can figure it out.

 **Risami** : You really didn't learn anything from these past few days, did you?

 **Jinya** : This is something new; I'm going to do more research, I'm not rushing into this again; there's so much more that we have yet to find out.

 **Tanner** : We'll back you, Jinya-you can count on that.

 _*Jinya nodded at the two of them, the scene slowly fading to black-another battle won, but the war still far from over*_

 _*Episode End*_

 **This is Awe, the creator, writer, etc.. of Kamen Rider Kyoku. I'm happy to say that it's back, and it'll hopefully be better than ever now that I've returned from my extended break.**

 **I can't promise that these uploads will be frequent and regular like they used to be, but I'll try my best, and I hope you'll understand.**

 **Thank You**

 **~ Awe**


	5. Episode 5 - Accent of Power

Kamen Rider Kyoku: Episode 5:

Accent of Power

 **Music Studio - Living Room**

 _*Rock music blared as the scene opened, Risami was shredding her electric guitar with massive headphones on while in the background, Jinya countered it with classical music of his own-he wasn't playing himself, but the radio he had going was on full blast as he peered at the golden guitar pick in between his long pale fingers-his mind was very obviously racing, he felt the world drop away for a moment..only to be brought back by:*_

 **Tanner** : Risami! Jinya! Enough with the noise, please! I'm all for creative expression, but you guys sound like one of the monsters Kyoku fights!

 _*Risami saw Tanner yelling, though she couldn't hear him she assumed it had something to do with her music so she stopped after one last riff for emphasis; Jinya had halted his classical tunes moments before, swiveling in his rolly-chair.*_

 **Risami** : Sorry, I was feeling the music a little too much.

 **Jinya** : I was just drowning out the noise.

 _*Risami, knowing Jinya was referring to her style of music, less so her playing, raised the guitar angrily-ready to shatter the instrument over his head, only for Tanner to swiftly jump in, pulling her arms down and saying something inaudible to her; Jinya was completely unaware*_

 **Jinya** : I'll be relocating in a second, anyway, the monster from a few weeks ago has me perplexed.

 **Risami** : "Perplexed" who even uses that word?

 _*Tanner, leaving Risami who had...seemingly calmed down, crossed to Jinya peeking over his shoulder, snatching the guitar pick from him pulling his attention back from his head as he dashed for it, only for Tanner to quickly spin out of the way*_

 **Jinya** : That's sensitive, Tanner, we shouldn't be playing with it.

 **Tanner** : I'm not playing with it, I'm just bringing you back to the present, Jinya. You've been obsessing over this thing for weeks-take a break.

 **Jinya** : If I can figure out a way to harness the abilities of this pick, it could give me an edge in the battle; a break is the last thing I need right now.

 _*Jinya snatched the pick away with more ferocity than Tanner had just moments ago, adjusting the brown casual overcoat to regain his composure before marching to the Kyoku base-classical music soon followed blaring through the lower parts of the building*_

 **Tanner** : You could at least turn it down a bit!

 _*Risami had since made her way to the chair Jinya had been in moments ago, taking her seat with a light huff-annoyed*_

 **Risami** : If I knew that's how that whole interaction was going to go, I would've kept on playing.

 **Tanner** : Has Jinya even taught you anything since you first got here?

 **Risami** : Believe it or not, no. Our last lesson turned into a shouting match about how "rock music is NOT under any circumstance real music".

 **Tanner** : Eh, yeah he's pretty passionate about that whole thing.

 **Risami** : I'm passionate too, it's why I yell back.

 _*Risami turned in the chair, strum strum strumming at her guitar, lighter this time, the heavy notes vibrating through the relatively small living area they were currently accommodated in; Tanner ran his fingers through his hair, walking out*_

 **Tanner** : Musicians….

 _*Our scene was abruptly ended by the cut of all sound-darkness filling around the area, as it was soon realized that the castle of King Disukonōto and Queen Chinmoku was where we were now-the two having settled in the silence..tension was high, a monster was being formed before them out of the Horagai-no words needed to be spoken until after it was created*_

 **Chinmoku** : Your monsters time after time have found themselves pierced by Kyoku's notes. How long before you realize that this strategy simply will not work?

 **Disukonōto** : I've examined Kyoku's abilities, he has power, but it is limited. Questioning me will not be in your best interest if you wish to accompany my conquest of this world.

 _*Chinmoku quietly took in a breath, her body rising was visible-it slowly fell, her clenched fist becoming a flat palm on the throne she sat on, she looked at the Horagai monster...a hard outer shell on an indistinguishable creature, on its right arm a dark brown nozzle, the left is simply a regular hand*_

 **Chinmoku** : I can only hope this plan works.

 **Disukonōto** : Our resources are not limited, we will continue until we finally have….silence.

 _*Horagai disappeared in a flash-the scene ended with it, transitioning back to Jinya his music having been halted as he carefully placed the golden pick into the slot of the Kyoku driver, it accepted it, but not for too long as the pick shot outward. Jinya recoiled to the side as the pick lodged itself into the wall, he groaned setting the driver aside, Risami peeked in-observing the aftermath of the scene that had just transpired*_

 **Risami** : Didn't you try this already with the other one?

 **Jinya** : The energy readings are lower than the blue and black, and the Kyoku driver is much more adept at accepting it.

 **Risami** : Well, that's not what I saw but…

 _*Jinya rolled his eyes at Risami's blatant sarcasm, pushing himself onto his feet as he padded toward the golden pick pulling it from the wall after just a bit of resistance*_

 **Risami** : Why are you intent on trying to figure out what it can do anyway? The Kyoku Base powers seem to be working just fine.

 **Jinya** : It has less to do with power, and more to do with the abilities it could grant me.

 **Risami** : You'll have to explain that one a little further to me, teach.

 _*Jinya blew air from his mouth, easing his tension-ridden body as he began to bethink, he returned to his seat, eying the Kyoku driver carefully before setting the golden pick beside it*_

 **Jinya** : Before our falling out, Sumio had mentioned certain abilities that these picks could bring. He'd claimed most had been destroyed some time ago, I didn't question how he'd come to that conclusion, but the few that were left had gone missing.

 **Risami** : And that brings us back to how it has less to do with power. In this case, aren't powers and abilities the same?

 **Jinya** : I would love to know the answer to that question, but I don't have any specifics. They would possibly grant me more power, but with those powers would come abilities that could be beneficial, or not. There are so many variables to consider, and unfortunately, I don't have all the answers. The one man who I know might isn't worth the attention.

 _*Risami pursed her lips, crossing her arms lightly across her chest, looking down at her boot-clad feet for a moment, pondering what the Kamen Rider had spoken; could Sumio be that bad? He made him sound like the devil reincarnate, but even besides that this power...it was a lot to take on*_

 **Risami** : I'm positive no matter what, you'll find a way to figure a way through all of this. It's not like you to ever let any small hurdle get you down.

 _*Jinya's lips curved upward into only the slightest of smiles, Risami in all her eagle-eyed glory smiled as well-a tender moment, only to be cut through by the rhythmic sound of an alert; Tanner burst in not a second too late*_

 **Tanner** : Did I hear the Kyoku Alarm?!

 **Jinya** : We've discussed this, it's not called the Kyoku Alarm...it's just an alarm, and yes.

 _*Jinya sprang onto his feet, swiping the Kyoku Driver and his usual guitar pick, leaving the golden one in place...it was useless at the moment, nothing he could do but work on it when he got back*_

 **Risami** : I'm coming too!

 _*Jinya wasn't going to protest, besides he'd need crowd control if nothing else picking up his pace as he sprinted toward where the commotion was coming, Risami following close after leaving Tanner alone to spectate for the time-being from Kyoku Central*_

 _*Horagai waddled down the road with Chūi en route as well causing mayhem among the residents who attempted to escape-they were being struck down, brutalized it was not a kind sight, but it soon came to an end as Jinya appeared out of what could only be described as the skies above throwing off the Chūi before roundhousing another to the ground, and striking down two more-all before he ever touched his driver, Horagai paused..turning slowly to face him*_

 **Risami** : A face only a mother could love.

 _*Horagai had no facial reactions, but a low roar indicated how he felt about the comment slowly raising his right arm, the nozzle fired energy from its end-Risami's eyes widened, but in a flash of white and brown light Kyoku's shield knocked away the blast-it exploded in the air, before imploding itself leaving an eerie silence*_

 **Kyoku** : Crowd control, now, please.

 **Risami** : I'm on it, be careful...there's something weird about that blast.

 **Kyoku** : Noted, I'll watch myself.

 _*Risami scurried off-helping people off the streets, pushing them to other safety as Kyoku adjusted his stance, pulling his blade from the shield's base, bringing it low to his side*_

 **Kyoku** : Let us compose a symphony.

 _*Kyoku's foot turned slightly to the right as he ran forward the Chūi doing the same leaving Horagai behind, the creature firing upward and around, but never directly at Kyoku*_

 _*He was too busy to notice, a piece of orchestral battle music striking up as he slammed his shield into a Chūi's chest, sending it flying back into its allies, he spun back on his heels-dropping low to sweep the Chūi's feet from under them, bounding back onto his feet as he slid his blade through two more Chūi skillfully cutting them down without breaking much of a sweat*_

 _*Kyoku focused on Horagai now, sliding his fingers across the cutting edge of his blade-it began to glow radiantly as he took to the air, rising upward and coming down-the end charged with bundles of energy*_

 **Kyoku** : I'll finish this now, and save myself the energy!

 _*As Kyoku soared down he grunted out-only for Horagai to turn its back swiftly, the blade stopping as its hard outer shell creating a shockwave of pure silence that sent Kyoku flying backward, crashing into a wall as he pushed himself back up with his blade*_

 **Kyoku** : That's never happened before.

 _*Kyoku sheathed his blade, his steps falling quiet as Horagai began to move forward-continuing to shoot from his nozzle, the implosions silencing everything around, everything in sight*_

 **Risami** : What are you waiting for, Kyoku?!

 _*Risami had appeared just close enough to Kyoku's side to be in earshot, he didn't know the answer to that question...everything was strangely distorted, almost as if the creature was..erasing sound all together*_

 **Kyoku** : I can't break its shell with my blade, but maybe with a rider kick.

 _*Kyoku spoke the words into existence as his right foot began to crackle with energy-he bounded upward, seeing as musical notes were swirling around him focusing around his foot*_

 **Kyoku** : RIDER KICK!

 _*He soared downward, breaking through the air as he connected the kick-Horagai was fast to turn, his shell holding up even against the pressure of the Rider Kick; though you couldn't see it, Kyoku was...mortified boosting more energy into his leg before being sent soaring backward with the same intensity of the kick, he felt the energy of his suit fade away as he hit the ground, letting out a hard grunt. Risami dashed to his side, going to a kneel to check his wounds, he seemed physically fine...but his face said it all*_

 **Jinya** : It's so powerful...maybe too powerful.

 **Risami** : We should retreat, it's the only way.

 **Sumio** : I agree.

 _*Risami and Jinya turned in surprise seeing Sumio walking so casually, he spun a CD on his index finger, transferring it effortlessly to his middle, stopping it with his hand as he threw it forward with great intensity, Horagai turned only for its shell to crack slightly from the CD-sending it barreling forward from the impact*_

 **Sumio** : I'm not going to handle the issue for you, but I'll make it retreat 'til you're ready at least.

 _*Sure enough, Horagai was not prepared for this Sumio's arrival, nor the impact-it disappeared in an instant the Chūi following suit, as the silence that was left returned to what it usually was, not so disturbing*_

 **Sumio** : Let's talk, J; you're in for a whole new kind of enemy here.

 _*The scene transitioned back at the Music Studio where Jinya and Tanner stood at odds with the nonchalant Sumio; Risami was caught in the middle of the tension as they all sat in silence for a moment congregating in the spacious kitchen. The sound that broke through was Sumio biting into an apple*_

 **Jinya** : What exactly is there to talk about, Sumio?

 **Sumio** : Well for starters, you got your ass kicked.

 **Jinya** : I'm well aware, but what exa-!

 _*Sumio lifted his hand, Jinya stopped as Tanner shifted his weight, clearly uncomfortable, and with Jinya on the verge of losing his cool while this man was in the room-it could only go south, the question was...how quickly?*_

 **Tanner** : Jinya, just hear the guy out-from what I saw, he cracked that thing's shell, he must have some sort of information.

 **Sumio** : Like usual Tanner, you're my favorite of your Dynamic Duo, if not for your curt Kamen Rider.

 **Risami** : I think it's in everyone's best interest if you just tell us what's going on, Sumio, or at the very least what you know of this monster.

 **Sumio** : It's simple, I'm surprised you haven't figured it out yet, J.

 _*Sumio's gaze cut through Jinya's glare like a hot knife on butter, the Rider found himself being psyched out by him of all people, it hurt how much he had to rely on him right now, but what other choices were available?*_

 **Jinya** : Just tell us, the faster we can figure this out...the faster everything returns to the way it's meant to be.

 **Sumio** : Very well, since you asked so nicely.

 _*Sumio tossed the apple core into the trash without a glance, standing up straight-his nonchalant demeanor stiffening only slightly to highlight the change in tone of the room, the others, Risami especially, could feel Sumio was getting just a little more serious; it was sort of frightening*_

 **Sumio** : What you've got yourself into is one of the stronger Tonedeafs you'll have to face in your time. The person behind this has given their abilities to the creature, an ability to distort and seemingly erase sound.

 **Risami** : There's more of them; more people involved with this?

 **Sumio** : Obviously. Two of em' in fact, King and a Queen, they'll be your strongest targets, a miracle they haven't attacked you directly yet. They've been Kyoku's strongest foes for centuries.

 **Jinya** : The history lesson is appreciated, but it brings me no steps closer to being able to shatter the shell of that creature, nor will it help me unlock any hidden power.

 **Sumio** : It's simple, J. The pick you're trying to unlock is the power of the harp-a bow, like the monster you faced not too long ago.

 _*Sumio broke the sterile air of the room by moving toward Jinya, who held his ground, almost as if a challenge was being placed, a game of chicken, and he would be the last one to move-Sumio's body was one of pure confidence, he wasn't intimidated by Jinya..matching his eye level with ease, tensions building.*_

 _*Tanner moved, only slightly; he was attempting to get a better position, one where he could jump in-just in case things got ugly*_

 **Sumio** : To unlock the power, you have to understand it.

 **Jinya** : How am I to understand an instrument from well over 5,000 years ago?

 **Sumio** : Well, I could teach you.

 _*Jinya squinted at Sumio, who sported his signature sly smirk and a light shrug at his shoulders that only stood to tug at Jinya's growing annoyance and impatience with the whole ordeal*_

 **Tanner** : I don't know, Jinya; Sumio's never been the most trustworthy.

 **Sumio** : I resent that, Tanner. All I've ever done is in benefit to Kyoku, can't help that you're both too soft.

 _*They all let the words hang in the air; Sumio's offer rang clear in Jinya's head, if there was a visual, it would be a flashback to all Sumio did in the past leading up to this moment, it all seemed so minuscule, but it impacted them all, Kyoku especially, so much, what could be decided?*_

 _*Jinya straightened himself up, his full height just a hair taller than Sumio..a decision had been made, he'd only hoped it wasn't the wrong one*_

 **Jinya** : I'll accept your help, but don't think of this as in. Once this monster is gone, you'll be following in its tracks.

 **Sumio** : Ah, hope that doesn't mean you plan on stabbing me with that pretty sword of yours, J.

 **Jinya** : You could only hope as much.

 _*Risami, eerily quiet through the whole ordeal pushed the two apart forcefully-they weren't likely to start a fight, but it was getting too heavy in the room.*_

 **Risami** : When exactly are you guys going to start this whole thing?

 _*The two looked at one another, understanding the regiment came easy, they'd worked together before, they didn't even answer her question before wandering off, presumably up into the Kyoku Loft; Tanner and Risami were left in silence for a few moments*_

 **Risami** : Should we be worried?

 **Tanner** : When it comes to Sumio, always. Best bet in hindsight is letting Jinya train with him, though. Sumio can pull something out of that man that not many can.

 **Risami** : Well, now I'm really worried.

 **Tanner** : Just be happy he's on our side.

 _*A fade to black was cut through abruptly by Horagai amid the city with a small group of Chūi, citizens ran in the opposite direction as he distorted the sound around him with the cannon on his arm*_

 _*The Cannon singled on a woman who'd fallen to the ground, loaded with energy to eradicate her in a single monstrous blast, as it was fired-Kyoku's blade shot through the air striking the cannon, throwing Horagai off its aim the blast shooting harmlessly into the air-imploding in on itself as they all often did._

 _*Kyoku rushed to the woman's side, helping her up and sending her off before facing Horagai, his open palm clenching into a tight fist as he faced down the creature, the only sound being the scratching of his soles on the ground*_

 **Kyoku** : You won't be getting much further. A new symphony has been composed, and unfortunately, your note isn't needed.

 _*Kyoku took in a deep breath revealing the Golden-Harp pick in between his finger and thumb, he carefully extended his arm, a harp strum being heard as he did so, before ejecting the base Kyoku pick and inserting the harp*_

 **Kyoku** : Henshin!

 _*Kyoku's words rang out among the silence as the Kyoku driver began to glow a deep gold, the strings of a harp shooting out from it and wrapping themselves around Kyoku-starting low at his boots and leading up toward his helmet, an angelic tune, played by said instrument erupted from the driver as the strings snapped off of him...revealing a new Kyoku*_

 _*His suit's usually brown armor was now a bright, shiny gold, his undersuit having become a rich brown-the strings on his chest that were usually of a violin had been replaced as a harp and were strewn down his body-a shoulder pad in gold and brown laid on his right shoulder-accenting the bow in his right hand, a golden harp*_

 _*The biggest change was his helmet, gone was the idea of Knight this helmet was flat on top and swayed backward, looping at the end into a curve with the faceplate remaining relatively the same-the eyes flashed with a Red light, the transformation was complete*_

 **Kyoku** : I hadn't come up with a name before this, so we'll keep it bare. Kyoku, Ite form.

 _*Horagai, though having no readable facial reactions seemed physically more nervous, reinforcing its stance, drawing its cannon upward; The Chūi held ready*_

 **Kyoku** : This will be your last song.

 _*Kyoku drew his bow back, his arm tensing as an arrow appeared in the 5 strings of the bow, all being pulled back by Kyoku's two middle-most fingers-he slowly released his hand as the arrow ripped through the air...*_

 _*Episode End*_

 **Last time I wrote one of these was a long time ago, and this episode took much longer than intended, but I still intend on completing Kyoku, and with all that's happening, I suppose I have no excuse from writing more.**

 **I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **~ Awe**


	6. Episode 6 - A Measure Up

Kamen Rider Kyoku: Episode 6:

A Measure Up

 **Ongaku City - The Streets**

 _*Kyoku in his new "Ite" Form loosed an arrow in the direction of a familiar creature-Horagai, sucking everyone back into the ending scene of the last episode. The arrow cut through the air; ripping through it at high speeds, Horagai quickly turned its back to the arrow...Kyoku's smirk, though not seen, could be felt through his masked face.*_

 **Kyoku** : Checkmate.

 _*As the arrow made contact with the reinforced shell, it made contact-fizzling out unsatisfyingly against Horagai's armor, the creature turned...it was clear Kyoku was in shock, his physicality shifted from one of confidence to confusion as Horagai seemed completely unphased, it shouldn't have gone down like this, so why?*_

 **Kyoku** : What?! These arrows are more powerful than anything I've ever thrown at you...how'd you resist it?

 _*Kyoku wasn't given much time to think before Horagai fired a blast, forcing him to roll out of the way, The_ _Chūi finding their moment and charging forward to swamp him, though he was still a mighty combatant*_

 _*Kyoku swung his bow, striking a Chūi across the head-moving swiftly to the ground with a sweep kick before striking down two others with well-timed arrows, each going down with a soft thud*_

 **Kyoku** : It's not the arrows-then what?

 _*Kyoku leaped upward, the soles of his boots sending a golden shockwave out to disorient his enemies while he soared through the air-Horagai having not been apart of the battle up til now fired a cannon shot at Kyoku, sending him barreling to the ground arms and legs splaying outward as he hit with a grunt; Risami appeared suddenly at his side, Sumio standing a few ways off from her-she attempted to help Kyoku to his feet but he shrugged her off standing on his own*_

 **Risami** : What happened? Shouldn't this monster be a memory by now?

 **Kyoku** : He _should_ be yes. Something went wrong.

 _*Kyoku glanced at his bow, gripping it tightly before turning toward Sumio jutting his finger at the largely uninterested man, judging by his bored expression and relaxed body language*_

 **Kyoku** : This was supposed to work! You told me this power would be great enough!

 _*Sumio glanced down at his finger, lowering his hand before poking him in the helmet, only annoying Kyoku more as he was forced to stop himself from striking the man-he was still his teacher, for now.*_

 **Sumio** : I also told you it would take time. You've yet to achieve the full power of...what'd you call it? "Ite" form, if nothing else it's just a fraction. Not strong enough.

 **Kyoku** : You didn't think to tell me that before I decided to challenge that creature again?!

 **Sumio** : Would it have stopped you from doing it?

 _*Kyoku wanted so much to be angry, but Sumio had a point. It didn't matter what he'd told him-he'd fight and lose anyway, and they'd be back where they started some weeks earlier, training*_

 **Risami** : How is he supposed to stop him if he can't fight him?

 **Sumio** : He can fight him, just don't hit the shell.

 _*Sumio's "wisdom" was met with a cocky shrug that even began to boil Risami's blood, Kyoku ignored it, turning toward Horagai and his thinning group of Chūi, spinning his bow around his right palm before gripping it*_

 **Kyoku** : I'm lighter, faster-I can at least get past him that way.

 **Risami:** We'll be here if you need us.

 **Kyoku** : With all due respect, Risami-you won't be much help, just stand back.

 _*Risami did as she was told, taking a few gingerly steps back for emphasis-she wasn't happy being put in the backseat, but he wasn't wrong in any specific regard*_

 **Sumio** : If it makes you feel any better, he can't do much either.

 _*Kyoku's feet turned against the pavement as he charged forward, sliding on his knees as he knocked two arrows that fired taking out many of the remaining Chūi. He caught himself using Horagai's leg as he swung around striking the creature in its chest, the one part that wasn't protected by the shell-sending it stumbling backward as he fired another arrow that was unfortunately deflected away by Horagai's defensive maneuver*_

 _*The arrow sparked at the ground as Kyoku pressed his feet against a building wall-zooming forward with his bow-the Ite form suddenly shifting into Base Kyoku as he brought his blade forward in an intent to cut Horagai down-but he as bounced backward-flipping wildly before landing in a kneel, holding his blade out, shield at the ready at his front*_

 **Sumio** : Clever manuever.

 _*Sumio walked up to Kyoku who was still locked, mentally in combat-he casually patted his shoulder with his knuckle, Kyoku stood up forcefully-sheathing his blade as he looked at the man*_

 **Kyoku** : If you're not going to help, the least you could do is stay out of my way.

 **Sumio** : Touchy, touchy. Calm down, J...and send one of these at him while you're at it.

 _*Sumio, as if he'd pulled it out of a hat was now holding a CD which he tossed to Kyoku, there was light energy coating its exterior in a purple glow*_

 **Kyoku** : And this will work where arrows won't?

 **Sumio** : You've seen it work before, it's all in the wrist.

 _*Kyoku groaned, Sumio's nonchalant delivery was vexing in a high-stress situation like this. He eyed Horagai before charging forward, swinging his right arm, flicking his wrist as the CD flew forward-arching in the air and striking into Horagai's shell and carving a line through it; sparks flew from the shell as Horagai planted its face into the ground from the sudden impact, bested again by this strange man, it sprang up, weakened but not defeated firing its cannon at Sumio*_

 _*Kyoku braced, standing directly next to Sumio who leaped gracefully to the side-throwing another CD forward that struck Horagai in the face, sending it barreling down the narrow street*_

 **Sumio** : Oddly rude, that should buy us enough time to return to your studio.

 **Kyoku** : Noted, let's move.

 **Risami** : I'm starting to think we should just let Sumio fight our battles for us.

 _*Risami's one-off line was treated as such, the two seasoned warriors moving past her as she rushed to keep up ...*_

 _*Horagai damaged, stood slowly-holding itself with the cannon arm..as two legs appeared before the creature. Horagai looked up wearily, to see the Queen herself, Chinmoku stood before it..it lowered its head in respect*_

 **Chinmoku** : Poor, useless monster. If it were up to my decision, Kyoku would be finished and you would be exactly what they hope you will be soon a memory. Fortunately, for you only, it is not...

 _*Chinmoku lowered her hand to Horagai-forcing him to rise as purple-black energy coursed through its veins, repairing the shell and fortifying it-the cannon bolstering in size to show the growth in power*_

 **Chinmoku** : You should be able to function better with this boost in energy. Don't fail again. Kyoku is powerful but young and flawed. If you see him again your raw power should be enough.

 _*The Queen turned away, preparing to disappear from the Earthly plane, but she stopped not facing Horagai again as she spoke*_

 **Chinmoku** : If you do find yourself against who they call...Sumio. Be sure he is your target, there's more to him than you know, but I know his tricks.

 _*The Queen, satisfied with her work disappeared into a dark void that had generated before her, closing behind her almost immediately as Horagai disappeared just as well, preparing for the next battle-one that could only be hoped to be the last*_

 **Music Studio - Kyoku Base**

 _*Jinya and Sumio stood idly in silence for what must have been several minutes, Risami in the meantime was breaking the silence while she explained the entire situation to Tanner-who was, unsurprisingly not surprised, he'd had a predetermined opinion on Sumio for some time now, it's not unbelievable to think he'd left something out*_

 **Tanner** : So what's the plan, now? If arrows couldn't pierce the monster's armor, what can?

 **Jinya** : It's not that the arrows can't pierce I'm si-

 _*Sumio interjected, physically placing a finger over Jinya's mouth*_

 **Sumio** : J's not ready. He's too hasty to rush into the battle that he doesn't even realize how far he's holding himself back.

 _*Jinya took hold of Sumio's finger, forcing his hand down, through some resistance from the opposing man that was stopped by Risami's stern, annoyed expression in his direction*_

 **Jinya** : I wasn't going to allow the creature to march down the streets of this city causing havoc!

 **Sumio** : You're only a couple of weeks out from when we began your training for this; your past musical prowess makes this easier, but it's still a grueling task.

 **Risami** : Is there a way for you to speed up his training?

 **Sumio** : Depends on how willing he is to die unsatisfied.

 **Jinya** : Then we're wasting time with boundless words.

 **Sumio** : While I'd agree, you're wasting your time thinking you'll be strong enough to ever face that creature in your current state.

 **Tanner** : Why can't we use your CD weapons? They've worked twice in carving through the shell.

 **Sumio** : Those aren't in high stock, you're lucky I let you use them at all. The way I see it, it'll be more weeks before you're even close to ready, and months before you master the power; you'll have to decide if that's worth it.

 _*Risami's gaze changed from one of annoyance to one of concern as her eyes tracked to Jinya, who'd taken a seat in the chair conveniently placed at his back, now lost in thought, the mental gymnastics he was doing, everything he had to think about in the span of just a moment, could decide between life and death*_

 **Jinya** : If we sped up the training, how likely is it that I die?

 **Tanner** : You're considering that?

 **Jinya** : I have to take any chance that I can, for the sake of defeating this monster.

 **Sumio** : If you're serious, then you're already behind. That monster has taken massive damage, even if it were magically able to recover, it'll be dormant for a bit, getting stronger.

 **Risami** : What does that mean for Jinya's training?

 **Sumio** : It means that it's going to have to go faster than it would have a few weeks ago, and even a minute ago.

 **Jinya** : Then we're wasting more time, I'm ready.

 _*Jinya stood from his chair, facing Sumio with a fire in his eyes; Tanner recognized it, Risami was becoming accustomed to it; Jinya had made his final decision, and nothing was going to hold him back from it*_

 **Tanner** : This is more than composing music, Jinya. But know that you've got our support.

 **Jinya** : I'll need all of you backing my corner so that I can become accustomed to this new power.

 _*Sumio nodded lightly, seeing as he was serious about his training, he backed up slightly-placing his palm firmly on the counter to his side*_

 **Sumio** : You'll need more than the Power of Friendship to live this, now let's hurry up, I'm getting tired of all this sap, J.

 _*Jinya took in a deep breath, abstaining from getting angry or returning a snappy comment, instead, straightening himself up and gripping the Kyoku driver that had inexplicably found itself in his hand-he revealed the, newly named, "Ite" pick was at the ready, held between his fingers that were clenched into a fist*_

 **Jinya** : Let's get started.

 **An Inexplicable Field - Day, Some Weeks Later**

 _*Kyoku was blown backward in his "Ite" form, fighting an unknown threat as a disc in the form of energy soared directly at his head, he placed his left hand to the ground swinging under it, and bounding upward, firing an arrow, using only two of the five strings that were connected to his Harp-Bow, as the arrow soared, the figure struck it away with a CD, revealing it was Sumio who was battling our hero.*  
*The oddly-aged mentor dropped his defensive position, spinning the CD on his finger as Kyoku Ite landed on the ground, having finished defying gravity-their sparring match coming to a halt*_

 **Sumio** : Well it's about time you picked something up, Kyoku.

 **Kyoku** : That arrow felt more powerful than the first I'd ever fired, against the monster. I think I'm ready.

 **Sumio** : Well you'll get to test that theory here.

 **Kyoku** : What do you mean?

 _*Sumio gingerly raised his finger behind Kyoku, who turned to follow the outstretched extremity to Horagai's feet crunching into the ground, as the creature was seething with the power from Queen Chinmoku. He stopped having finally been noticed, and he stood alone; there were Chūi to back him up, just the monster facing off against Kyoku and Sumio-tensions rose immediately*_

 **Kyoku** : How was it able to find us here?

 **Sumio** : It probably felt the sound and followed that energy. These creatures, if nothing else, feed on the idea of silence-they're hyper-aware of sound.

 **Kyoku** : I'll have to keep that in mind for later.

 _*Kyoku lowered his hand as the Harp-Bow appeared in hand, he spun it rhythmically in his hand-before lightly strumming at the strings, a harmonic sound generating from the instrument that pushed Horagai into a rage, as it roared out-primal in a way*_

 **Kyoku** : I'll handle this from here, Sumio.

 **Sumio** : Well I'd hope so, I wasn't going to.

 _*Sumio trudged to the side, just out of view of any onlookers, of which there were none, as Kyoku Ite and Horagai faced one another, the tension between the two could have been cut with a knife. Kyoku facing a consistent threat, and Horagai fighting for the Kingdom of Silence, for the King and Queen*_

 **Kyoku** : Now then, let us compose a symphony!

 _*The battle ramped up immediately as Kyoku charged forward, Horagai matched his steps moving slower given his larger demeanor, as the two met in the middle-using the bow and cannon respectively to clash against one another, as a small explosion was let out to their side*_

 _*Kyoku kicked up both of his feet, boosting backward as a golden shockwave sent off of Horagai-Kyoku continued to soar upward, impossibly, pulling back two of his bowstrings, feeling the energy flow into an arrow before he loosed it, the arrow singing out as it cut through the air. Horagai predictably spun to use his hardened armor, but as the arrow connected-there was a loud, satisfying CRACK as Horagai's shell shattered slightly*_

 **Kyoku** : Your defense won't work anymore!

 _*Kyoku began his descent as he extended his right leg, beginning to move even faster-Horagai, recovering from the damage he'd been dealt, spun on his heels to fire an even stronger blast from his cannon directly into Kyoku-one that would surely rip him apart! Kyoku reacted swiftly, spinning his bow quickly as he pivoted his body, the cannon blast dissipating immediately as Kyoku brought the bow down almost like a blade striking down Horagai's body, landing in a kneel as he drilled two arrows into Horagai's midsection, sending the monster backward and slamming into the ground with a hard thud, shattering his shell even further*_

 **Kyoku** : You've dealt me a lot of trouble this past month, and it's about time your song ended!

 _*Kyoku lifted his free hand, strumming at his belt as a harmonic noise sang out, and then sparks of energy shot from the belt-engulfing Kyoku's arms, and wrapping him and his bow in harp strings*_

 **Kyoku** : Symphonic FINISH!

 _*Kyoku felt the energy in him grow as the strings began to glow hot with golden energy, and he pulled back each of the five strings back-a large arrow generating as Horagai faced it down, turning, even with its cracked shell*_

 _*As the Arrow loosed, the world seemed to blacken out, and it soared through the air...striking music notes that generated in front of it until finally...CONTACT! Horagai was struck in the shell-as the view circled the impact area, Horagai began to fill with golden energy before imploding and then EXPLODING OUTWARD in a magnificent explosion, a shockwave that shook the city some miles away*_

 _*Kyoku dropped to a kneel as his form faded away, leaving Jinya-tired, but virtually undamaged, as he'd won the day; Sumio approached him, clapping sarcastically, Risami and Tanner rushing past him to help Jinya up to his feet*_

 **Tanner** : You alright, buddy?

 **Jinya** : Drained, but alive. The monster….is it?

 **Risami** : Yeah, it's gone. You won!

 **Sumio** : An impressive display, but you're a little far from mastery. Barely scratching the surface of proficiency.

 **Risami** : I'm starting to think this is just how you show you care.

 **Sumio** : Well if Kyoku's not at the mastery of his abilities, then my purpose hasn't been realized.

 _*Jinya struggled slightly but pushed off of Tanner and Risami to his feet, slowly approaching Sumio as he stared him down again-they'd been in this position far too many times, but it was different, as anger was no longer the driving force behind it*_

 **Jinya** : Thank you for your help, Sumio. We'll never agree, completely, but your training was helpful.

 **Sumio** : Don't get too confused. I'm not your ally, I'm just their enemy. Kyoku is the driving force to defeat them, where I can't.

 **Risami** : Then can we even really consider you a friend?

 **Sumio** : When it comes down to it, we'll just have to see, won't we?

 _*Sumio placed two fingers to his forehead, waving goodbye to the three, before turning and walking away, leaving them all stumped and in silence..as everything came to a close*_

*Episode End*


End file.
